


Stress Relief for Exceptional Students and Troublemakers

by freezyrat



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Casual Sex, From Sex to Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Whats better than this just guys bein dudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezyrat/pseuds/freezyrat
Summary: Thrown into a nightmarish, trigger happy killing game, it's no surprise that Shuichi Saihara has trouble finding ways to quiet his anxiety. Help comes from an unexpected and unasked for place- Kokichi Ouma- but the method of delivery is a bit more intimate than anticipated.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 104
Kudos: 444





	1. In Which Shuichi Saihara Recieves a Surprise Guest

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place throughout the storyline of the game, but is left vague enough to be read without spoiling any part of the story. If you have experienced the story you will be able to put together an approximate timeline, but if you haven't you can still enjoy without learning any character deaths/major plot points/spoiler-worthy character info. 
> 
> Shuichi is transmasc in this fic based on my personal interpretation of his character. I don't know how many chapters I will make for this, it's completely for myself and to be honest a bit embarrassing!! Thank you for understanding!

\-----

Nighttime hours at The Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles. The only time of day any of the students here ever truly felt safe, locked away in their rooms. This was the most they could get in the ways of time to themselves, and Shuichi Saihara was finally alone. He fell face first into his bed, barely repressing the urge to scream. Saying that he was stressed would be an understatement. Shuichi had what was quite honestly the lives of all of his friends resting on his shoulders. He had to find some form of escape, some way to take a bit of the edge off to get to sleep, so he did what any hormonal teen would: jack off.

His shoes came off first, flying to whatever corner of the room they ended up in. Saihara's hands were already at his waist, undoing the button of his pants as he reclined into his bed. His pants soon joined his shoes on the floor as he began to unbutton his top. This had been his nightly routine for a few days now. Not out of arousal but of necessity did he find his hands slipping lower and lower as his body ached for some form of control, some semblance of relief.

Shuichi paused after unbuttoning his shirt, belly and chest exposed. In the dark he could still see the tight binder he wore beneath. Uncomfortable as it was, he still preferred to leave it on. His eyes travelled upwards as he tried not to think. Saihara sank beneath the blankets and allowed himself to begin pushing his fingers under the waistline of his boxers. Finally. His palm brushed across his skin, roughly cupping over the hair between his legs as he tested how ready he was.

The boy groaned as his fingertips grazed dry skin. He'd think he would at least get a little turned on thinking about this, wouldn't he? Though this, too, has to be a struggle, didn't it? Determined to find relief before it got too late, Shuichi began warming himself up. Gently pressing his finger inside, he worked at the walls of his vagina while a second digit absently toyed with the skin outside. The same routine as usual, with the same techniques he knew would eventually make him wet enough to start. Eyes closed, Shuichi was almost spaced out enough to miss the quiet sounds of scraping and clacking at his door.

Wait. Saihara shot up in bed, heart pounding in his ears. That was wasn't his imagination, was it? The doorknob jiggled. He immediately felt for the door key in his breast pocket. Still there. That meant he was safe, right? Then why was he reaching towards his bedside table to find something to defend himself with? There was suddenly a very distinct click. Shuichi's hand met the body of his table lamp, immediately grasping it and pulling it from the wall to brandish it like a sword (albeit a rather pathetic and useless one).

The doorknob turned. Hinges creaked. Just like that the door opened. A single form was backlit from the nightlights in the dormitory hallway. Short and slight, with wild and unkempt hair, it could only be him.

"Kokichi!" That absolute bastard of a boy was standing in Shuichi's doorway like he owned the place! Ouma stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Hey Saihara-chan~" His singsong voice was unmistakable.

"What are you- get out!!" Shuichi aggressively pointed the lamp at Ouma, who threw his hands up in the air with a laugh.

"Woah! That's no way to treat a guest, is it?" Kokichi's telltale giggle made itself heard. Saihara had moved to the side of his bed now, standing as he continued to point the lamp at his peer.

"I didn't invite you," he hissed. "Why are you in my room? HOW are you in my room?!" Ouma pushed a bent paperclip out to the edge of his fingers on one hand.

"You didn't think a Supreme Leader wouldn't know how to pick a lock, did you?" he asked, his tone beginning to pout. "And here I thought you were starting to take me seriously!" Ouma had that mischievous grin on his face that Shuichi knew all too well. His brow furrowed.

"You didn't tell me why you broke into my room," Saihara continued. "I'd ask if you meant to kill me, but everything about this says that's a lie. So what do you want?" Ouma dropped his hands, head lolling back.

"Ugh, you're so predictable!" he whined. "Detective this, Detective that. It's starting to get really boring." What the hell? Being a Detective was literally his talent. What else did Kokichi expect? "Aaaaaaanyways," his intruder continued, crossing his arms, "I'll cut right to it, just for you." He hummed a bit as if contemplating what to say. "Basically, you're sloppy."

"Wh- What?!" Saihara took a step forward. What in God's name was he talking about?

"Aww cmon. Do I have to spell it out for you?" Ouma sighed dramatically, tossing a hand to the side. "You were like, all over the place in the last trial. It's totally obvious you're wigged the fuck out right now." Ah, so they could tell. Shuichi had been hoping that he was concealing it well enough, but he supposed it was expected that the king of lying saw through his ruse.

"Now listen." Ouma dropped his voice to a dramatic but ineffectively loud whisper. "Between you and me? You're the only competent one here, and if I wanna win this game I reeeeeally need you to stick it out as long as you can, okay?" Again with the game talk. God it was getting annoying.

"Consider this a gift from yours truly: I'm gunna help you get your shit together so you can finally focus on something other than-" Kokichi quite suddenly stopped, eyes widening. Shuichi glanced in the direction of his gaze, blood running cold. His boxers were halfway down his waist, a bit of his happy trail peeking out and visible moisture blots on the legs where he had wiped his hands just moments before. He looked back up at Ouma, who was beginning to smile, though his hand had been thrown across his face in a poor attempt to conceal it.

"Nishishishi~ Looks like you're already trying to get some things off, hm?"

Shuichi was already stomping towards him, pulling his arm back to hit Ouma with the lamp. The smaller boy cried in a very pathetic voice, shrinking to the floor with his hands over his head. "Okay okay! Stop! Don't hit me!" Saihara stopped a little in front of him, lurching as if threatening to hit him anyways. Ouma flinched. It was so unbelievably tempting to smack him in the head right now. Shuichi gripped the lamp tightly before letting out an exasperated sigh, turning to walk back towards his bed. He placed the lamp back on the nightstand, taking a moment to adjust the lampshade to look presentable again.

"Okay Sherlock, I have a proposition for you."

Startled by Kokichi's new serious tone, Saihara turned back around to see his classmate standing back up. He had that look in his eye like he was up to something- a look that definitely wasn't centered on Shuichi's face.

"I came here tonight to talk you out of being so bad at this game, you know. You're so preoccupied by your brain you can't use your eyes to see what's happening right in front of you. It really is soooooo frustrating watching you try to work like that, you know?" Ouma was bouncing between his serious and bubbly speech patterns like a metronome. He paused to bite his thumb, looking Shuichi up and down one more time. "I say you let me do a little... stress relief so you can focus on helping me win. Sound like a deal?"

Was this really happening? It couldn't be. There was no way Kokichi Ouma was asking permission to fuck him right now. Saihara was almost dumbfounded, mouth slightly ajar as he tried to find the words to say. He had to say no. Was there even a choice? He couldn't trust Ouma, who knows what motive that little gremlin was hiding? This had to be a trap. And yet... the way Kokichi was biting his lip, the subtle change in his posture... right here in this room he was just another pent up teen looking for relief. Saihara would be lying if he said thinking about it wasn't turning him on.

"Prove it. Prove you aren't trying to trick me." Saihara used every ounce of his self control to keep his voice even. Ouma's eyes widened and he immediately dropped to his knees. Fuck.

"I'll do whatever you ask, detective~" His tone had changed completely. It was unlike anything Shuichi had heard from him before. Kokichi began to crawl towards him, and as he grew nearer Saihara took a step backwards, the back of his knees hitting the bed. He almost instinctively dropped, sitting with his legs wide open and swung over the side with Ouma peering up from between his knees. He shot a smirk at Shuichi. "Just give me the word. After all, I'm your plaything now, aren't I?"

Everything about this situation was absurd. Unreal, absolutely unfathomable. Shuichi was torn. At the moment he was more turned on than he had ever been (as far as he could remember anyhow) but Ouma was also one of the most untrustworthy people he knew. Giving him this much control... it was a bad idea, but he couldn't help but give in to his lack of better judgement. Kokichi made a pouting face. "Aww, giving me the silent treatment? You're no fun. I guess I have to do everything myself around here, hm?"

Ouma's hands were suddenly clasped around Saihara's ankles. The detective jerked his legs in response, but froze shortly thereafter when Ouma began to kiss him, Starting with his calves, trailing up slowly to his knees and the inside of his thighs. Shuichi was doing everything in his power to keep from shivering in delight, fists clenched around his blankets in a tight ball. He couldn't let Ouma know how much he was enjoying this. He didn't want to give him that much power. All he could do was watch as Kokichi continued to tease him, occasionally looking up at him between kisses. It was nearly unbearable.

The smaller boy pushed himself up off the floor, using a hand to guide Shuichi to lay flat on the bed. His eyes trailed down his chest, unflinching at the sight of his binder. What a smug little fucker. He probably already knew. Eventually they landed on his boxers along with his hands, thumbs pushing under the waistline as he began to tug them away.

Shuichi was almost completely overwhelmed with emotion at this point. Most was adrenaline and excitement, a good amount of embarrassment, and a healthy dose of fear. As soon as his boxers were off he quickly closed his legs, looking away when he felt his face grow hot. Ouma paused, hands making their way to Saihara's knees.

"Don't be shy, detective." His voice was low and smooth. "You've got nothing to hide, you know. It's just you and me." Somehow that made this even more unnerving, but god was he turned on. Kokichi gently pushed on his knees, and Shuichi complied, allowing his legs to be spread wide open. He stole a glance at Ouma just as he dropped to his knees again, hands cradling his inner thighs. Shuichi stared hard at the ceiling. It was the anticipation that he couldn't bear. He was holding his breath, braced for what he knew was coming- and come it certainly did.

The first thing he felt was gentle, warm pressure on his clit. Light, teasing, but immensely pleasurable. Saihara couldn't help but gasp, quickly throwing a hand over his mouth. Ouma was really... he was actually... This motion became repetitive, more forceful. Kokichi's tongue certainly seemed to be talented at more than just lying. The smaller boy's hands had found their uses as well, with one toying with Shuichi's hip bones while the other kept one leg pushed to the side.

At this point Shuichi had managed to keep himself fairly composed, suppressing whimpers and keeping his legs from jerking. This was fated not to last when Ouma kicked himself up a notch. Kokichi began to press forcefully with his tongue, kissing and sucking on his clit without a second's rest. It was incredible. The detective found himself unable to contain his groans of pleasure, biting his fingers as he squirmed. Surely this was because he had warmed himself up so well before. It had to be. There was no way Kokichi was this good.

As Ouma continued, Shuichi felt his legs begin to shudder, a wave of pleasure growing heavier throughout his body. He was desperate to cum. He was so close, it was almost unbearable! Saihara pulled his hand from his mouth, sitting up to instead grab a firm hold of Kokichi's head, pressing his face down hard onto his clit.

"D-don't... stop..!" Shuichi was stuttering, legs clamping around the other boy's head. Ouma took the cue and started sucking harder than Saihara thought was even possible. His tongue darted out between breaths to lick his outer lips, lubricating his clit even more for the final stretch. Shuichi was openly moaning now, breathing heavy as he curled around Ouma and began to ride his impending orgasm. "Yes.. yes! Fuck! Fuck don't stop I'm-! Ah!"

It was at this moment that Shuichi came harder than he ever had in his life. Every muscle in his body tensed, his fingers curling tightly into Kokichi's hair. Upon release he cried out, throwing his head back as he involuntarily squirted all over Ouma's face and well across the bedsheets. He held the smaller boy in place with an iron grip, Kokichi still licking and sucking his clit as his orgasm continued. It was a good thirty seconds before Shuichi was released from his euphoria, his entire body collapsing back onto the bed. Ouma leaned back with a gasp, Saihara's cum still dripping from his mouth and trailing down his chin. He gave a satisfied smirk as he licked his lips, wiping his face with the back of his sleeve. He slowly stood, tidying himself as if he meant to leave.

"Wait..." Shuichi managed to speak, though his entire body still trembled with pleasure. "You're- you don't want me to-?" He could see Ouma's hard-on from across the room. The purple haired twink just looked at him with a silly grin.

"Oh Shuichi! I did this because I'm in love with you, not cause I want something in return!" His more mischievous look returned. "But that's a lie, isn't it?" He bounded over to the door, putting up a finger to poke his cheek before slipping out the door. All of a sudden Saihara was alone in his room, soaked from the waist down, and more confused than he had been in a long, long time. What was Kokichi's play here? The detective didn't have the strength to think about it now. He rolled over to the side of his bed that wasn't soggy, groaning at how sensitive he still was. He could think about why this all happened later. Now, he was just going to enjoy the afterglow and finally go to sleep.


	2. In Which Kokichi Ouma Decides to Have a Picnic

\-----

Another day, another pointless bullshit puzzle to solve. Shuichi made his way through the outdoor commons, hands in his pockets as he vaguely scanned the area. Those Monokubs and their scavenger hunts... if it weren't for the fact that he could be slaughtered over it Shuichi would have loved to kick each and every one of those bears through a second story window.

As his search continued through the overgrown grass and weeds, his mind wandered back to the same thing it always did when he was unoccupied: his night with Ouma. It had been a few days since the incident, now. Kokichi acted as if nothing had ever happened, not even once looking back at Saihara when they were together. Had it truly been some sort of play to mess with him? To throw him off his game? Even if it was true, Shuichi still couldn't stop thinking about the way it felt, how Ouma looked at him...

"Oh Detectiiiiive~!" Fuck. The rat bastard himself had arrived. Kokichi was waving his hands as he bounced down the walkway towards Shuichi. "Having fun playing in the grass?"

"Not now, Kokichi. I'm busy." If Ouma could ignore him for literal days after sex then he could be a bit of an ass for a few minutes. Hadn't he earned it? It was undeniable that he had a bit of resentment beginning to grow towards Ouma anyhow. She shorter boy stopped a few yards away.

"Oh, that dull scavenger hunt crap." Kokichi groaned, his hands dropping as he made a sour face. "Useless bullshit." He turned on his heel, throwing up a very exaggerated shrug. "Well! I was going to show you something weird I found but-"

"Wait- really? What is it?"

"-BUT you're obviously doing something very important! I would hate to bother you, after all!" Ouma glanced over his shoulder, not even trying to hide his smirk. He was messing with him. He had to be. Still... it wasn't like Shuichi was making progress where he was now. Maybe it really was something and he was just being contrary?

"Fine, I get it. Show me."

"Then come and get it, Detective~"

Ouma quickly took off running. What the fuck was that?! Shuichi almost instinctively sprung after him, determined to keep pace. Kokichi began to giggle when he realized Saihara was following him, almost springing around as he led the detective on the strangest wild goose chase he'd ever been on around the courtyard. The two of them were fated to run out of steam eventually. As their pace began to grow slow and even, Ouma skipped back to the building in the back yard holding the boiler room.

"Almost there!" he chimed, disappearing around a corner. By now Shuichi was growing tired of this game. He gave one final burst of speed to round the building to find... "Surprise!!!" It was Ouma. Standing in the shade, grinning ear to ear. There was absolutely nothing here.

"Are you... serious..?" Saihara groaned between breaths. He was a bit more than annoyed at this point. "You brought me out here for nothing?! What's with you!"

"Oh, I haven't shown you the surprise yet Shuichi!"

"What, like it's going to be anything worthwhile? Seriously, you-"

Saihara cut himself off when Kokichi's hands suddenly grasped his shoulders, pushing him up against the wall. He gasped in surprise, blinking in quick succession and Ouma's expression turned sly.

"You've been behaving so well the past couple days, Shuichi. I can tell you've been working really hard for me." That little shit! He was ignoring him on purpose! And what was this about working for him? Saihara jerked his body to the side, knocking Ouma's hands off of him. The taller boy sidestepped away from the wall with his hands on his hips.

"Are you kidding me right now? You pull me away from something to try coming on to me? After ignoring me for three days?" His tone was growing agitated, and rightfully so. He could tell the inflection of his words was getting through to Ouma, whose eyes had gone wide, crocodile tears already welling up in their corners.

"B-but... Shumai..." Was he really pulling out that stupid nickname? "You... I thought you enjoyed it so much before! You seemed so happy afterwards I thought- I thought you'd be excited to-" At this point Kokichi began wailing, tears spilling down the side of his face. Shuichi flinched at the sound. It wasn't that he felt pity for Ouma; he wasn't sure anyone did. But if someone found out what had happened between them... He quickly covered Kokichi's mouth with his hand.

"Would you be quiet!" he hissed, pushing the two of them further behind the building.

"But..!" Kokichi whined, his voice muffled. "I really thought you liked me! Was that just a lie?" A loud whimpering indicated that Ouma was about to catch his second wind, and the detective was determined to put a stop to this charade before it got worse.

"You know what? Yes! Okay? You were good! Good enough where I can't think about it too much without-" Without getting turned on? Enough to be completely distracted from anything and everything? "Uh..! Now will you shut up?" Ouma's tears had miraculously dried. He seemed surprised in some way, head tilted to move his mouth away from Shuichi's hand.

"Are you... thinking about it now?" Kokichi shifted his body closer, pushing Saihara back against the wall once again. Shuichi felt the smaller boy press himself close, the hard-on in his pants pushed against his thigh. There's no way Ouma had gotten this turned on just now. This was something he had been hiding ever since they got back here, wasn't it? The realization made Shuichi's heart jump into his throat, a hot and tingling sensation washing over his whole body.

"Maybe I am." His voice wavered as he spoke. "What are you gunna do about it if I'm telling the truth?" Ouma visibly shuddered. His little body was so red, it was almost endearing.

"Maybe," he replied, "I'll make you feel that way again." His hands quickly met Shuichi's chest, fingers fumbling to unbutton his shirt. Saihara allowed him to do as he pleased, his inhibitions fading fast. Maybe this wasn't so bad. Ouma finally undid the uppermost buttons, exposing Shuichi's chest. He thrust his face into the taller boys neck, kissing with great fervor as his hands pushed up against his binder, rubbing against the cloth to find his nipples. The sudden stimulation brought out a gasp from Shuichi, a very sudden and overwhelming desire welling up inside.

It was clear that Ouma wanted to get beneath his binder but remained occupied elsewhere, starting to suck and bite at his neck while his frail hands groped at his chest.

"Mmh. It's- I don't mind," Shuichi muttered, using his own hands to push up his binder from the bottom. In one quick motion he exposed his chest, simultaneously breathing deeply in the new freedom about his rib cage. His binder was one of his most important and prized possessions but god if it wasn't uncomfortable at times. Ouma's attention immediately shifted to Saihara's nipples. Almost hungrily he clamped down with his mouth, sucking and biting while he pinched and toyed with the other side of Shuichi's chest with his hand. The detective immediately groaned in pleasure, feeling his hips jerk forward as his need for stimulation grew all the more urgent.

Due to his size, Kokichi was still at a fairly comfortable height, not having to bend down to reach Shuichi's chest. He seemed very content with his current position, though in his own need had begun to grind against the detectives leg. Saihara pushed his hand up against Ouma's stomach, sliding down the outside of his pants to cup his erection. For the first time, Kokichi gasped. His eyes shot open, focus broken from his task. He almost immediately pushed back, grinding hard in the palm of Shuichi's hand. Saihara began to move in tandem, and much to his delight Ouma began to whimper and shake.

"Ouhhh... Shuichi..." The smaller boy thrust hard a few times before pulling back, dropping to his knees. "Ahh.. hah... you spoil me~" Ouma was quickly working to pull down Saihara's pants. He jerked them down far enough to expose the boy's crotch, leaving the rest of his legs beneath the cloth. "You're already wet for me aren't you?" He pushed his face between Shuichi's legs, tongue gently caressing his outer lips. The teasing was almost unbearable. Saihara grabbed Kokichi's head, thrusting forward to grind his clit into the boys face. He whimpered in frustration and pleasure.

"What are you waiting for? Just- just fuck me already!" Ouma looked up with dreamy eyes, leaning back with a grin on his face.

"That's not fair Shumai. Don't you want me to feel good too?" Kokichi undid the button to his pants, almost immediately freeing his member. He held his drooling dick in his hand, giving it a few strokes to spread precum all over himself. "I want... I want to cum with you..!" With that breathless declaration he pressed his face back into Shuichi, pushing his tongue inside of him as he began to jerk himself off. The physical and visual stimulation was almost unbearable. Saihara knew Ouma could feel it too. The smaller boy could hardly touch himself without his hips jerking, forcing himself to stop and leave his dick twitching, desperate to finish.

"Ffffuck... Ouma..." he groaned, rocking his hips backwards to force his tongue to pull out. "I won't wait. Suck me off like you mean it! I want to cum..!" Shuichi pushed his clit into Kokichi's mouth, grinding hard on his tongue. Ouma was quick to retaliate, sucking hard as he started to beat himself off. His groans only made Saihara's clit feel even more amazing, his orgasm ramping up fast. He grabbed the back of Kokichi's head, taking a fistful of purple hair as he pushed hard against him. "Oh god- Ouma I'm gunna cum! Fuck me please..! Please god!"

This was enough to send Kokichi over the edge. With a loud groan his body began to jerk and shudder as he shot cum onto the ground. The vibrations in his mouth pushed Saihara to his limit as well, and he cried out as his body convulsed, his juices shooting out of him violently before dripping down his legs and into Ouma's mouth. Kokichi continued whining and groaning as the two of them continued to squirt for a few more moments, Saihara continuing his orgasm in full force for a good while longer before pushing Ouma away, completely spent and shuddering. The smaller boy stumbled back into a sitting position, gasping as he sputtered. The only sound for a few moments was their labored breathing, suddenly interrupted by yelling from somewhere in the courtyard:

“Oi! Shuichiiiii!” Saihara’s blood instantly ran cold. It was Kaito. Ouma immediately recognized the situation and scrambled to his feet, hastily pulling up his pants.

“Until next time, detective~” he whispered, flashing a quick smile before scurrying off behind the building. Shuichi stood stunned for a moment before being brought back to reality with the increasingly loud calls from Momota. He very hastily buttoned up his shirt, barely managing to zip his pants back up before hurrying around the corner to find his friend approaching.

“Shuichi!” Kaito called, jogging over quickly. “I heard you yellin’ something but I couldn’t quite hear. Is everything okay?”

“Oh, yeah! Yeah. I was looking around back here and I, you know, stubbed my toe and tripped, kinda scraped up my knees but I’m fine.” It seemed that lying was beginning to come to him in his time of need.

“Geez, you had me worried for a sec!” Kaito rubbed the back of his head, throwing his other arm over Saihara’s shoulder as they began to walk back towards the school. “No wonder your face is red, bro. I’d be embarrassed about eatin’ dirt like that too. I won’t mention it to anybody, promise!” He gave a charismatic wink as Saihara laughed nervously.

“Haha, right? I can’t believe I did that.”

At least this time Shuichi was telling the truth.


	3. In Which the Boys are Late For Breakfast

\-----

The morning after the next trial was harrowing for the remaining students. The fact that the killing game was still going, the fact that they hadn’t come any closer to finding a way to escape; all of it was starting to weigh heavy on their shoulders. Shuichi had grown close to so many people, and had lost many that he cared about. It hardly seemed worth getting out of bed anymore. If he could have stayed under the sheets all day he would have, but the growing hunger in his body eventually drove him to his feet. No one had eaten dinner last night. Even if they had the time, he doubted anyone would have had an appetite after the execution. When he left his room the dormitory was empty, and from the light coming in from outside he could tell it was already quite late in the morning.

Shuichi arrived in the dining hall disheveled. No one said a word, but there was an uncomfortable ambiance that permeated everyone to the core. More of their friends were dead. Before he could even think about finding a seat, Saihara saw someone moving in the hallway. He looked around the dining hall quickly. Ouma was nowhere to be seen. He grumbled something unintelligible under his breath, shuffling off into the hall. He wasn’t in the mood for Kokichi’s antics. Whatever this was, he was going to put a stop to it now.

He followed the footsteps down the halls, rounding a corner to see the door to the boy’s bathroom closing. Huh. Maybe he was wrong. Saihara moved absently towards the door, stopping a few feet away. That would be weird, right? Following someone into the bathroom? Maybe he was just being paranoid. Who could blame him after last night? He shook his head, getting ready to walk back to the dining hall when the door opened again. A spindly hand grabbed his sleeve, pulling him into the bathroom. Shuichi yelped in surprise, but was silenced with a stern ‘shhhhh’ from none other than Kokichi.

“Be quiet!” Ouma whispered. “This is a secret strategy meeting! Do you want somebody to hear us?” He pulled Saihara back further into the bathroom, the taller boy not even bothering to resist. Of course Kokichi was still playing around like this. He didn’t know what he expected anymore.

“Ouma… come on,” he groaned, groggily pulling his arm back. “It’s too early for this. I don’t have the energy to deal with you right now.” As he turned to leave Kokichi grabbed at his shirt.

“No, no! You can’t leave me! I’m so scared!!” In came the fake crying, which was rich from the boy that had been whispering just a moment before. “I- I don’t wanna die!!” Shuichi stopped in his tracks, covering his face with a hand as Ouma gripped him tightly.

“Okay. Okay! I get it. Will you feel better if we have this, uh, meeting?”

“I thought you’d never ask!” Kokichi jumped to the side with a smile, giving Saihara a quick shove. The detective stumbled backwards, his back hitting the door to the supply closet as it swung open behind him. He collided with a stack of boxes, groaning as Ouma followed suit, closing the door behind him. “Here we are! I set this room up special, just for us!”

Saihara looked around the supply closet to find drawing upon drawing taped to the walls. All of them were almost like chicken scratch, barely coherent or legible. Lines and arrows were drawn onto the face of the wall with bright crayon, notes scribbled in the corners.

“What… what is all this?” he asked, trying to move backwards to get a good look at the sheer amount of things on the wall. The closet was tiny- and being used as storage space, like a closet should be- and he only found himself pushing up against an empty janitor cart.

“My theories!” Ouma chimed, slapping a hand onto the wall. “I found all this stuff in the warehouse. Pretty neat, huh?” He immediately began prattling off some wild string of theories that Shuichi was completely unable to follow. He closed his eyes, trying hard to will away the headache he was starting to get. Maybe if he just pretended to follow it would all be over soon. His eyes opened back up to find Kokichi looking straight at him, pushed up against his chest. “Hey, are you listening? This is important!”

Shuichi was hardly present, all his senses suddenly focused on the feeling of Ouma’s hands on him. They were so small, so warm. His body was so fragile. It would be so easy for someone to kill him. He felt his own hands meet the little trickster’s arms. He could feel Kokichi’s bones through the skin if he gripped hard enough. Were people always this fragile?

“Ummm Shuichi? You’re crying. If you’re faking that’s really good, almost as good as me! Nishishi!” Saihara was brought back into reality, forced to focus on himself again. He was crying. This was all too hard. He didn’t want to think about this reality. He reached his arms around Ouma, pulling the smaller boy close to him. Ouma seemed frozen, almost unsure of what to do. They stayed quiet, Saihara squeezing Kokichi tightly as he focused on evening his breathing.

“Ouma,” he muttered, shifting his head back to look him in the eyes. Kokichi was staring silently, mouth slightly ajar. His face was flushed. “I hate this. I hate that more of my friends are dead.” He paused as his throat convulsed, more tears rolling down his face. “I don’t want to think about dying anymore. Please… make me forget everything… make it stop hurting-” His words caught in his throat, choking him with emotion. Ouma reached his hands up to Shuichi’s face, cupping his tear stained cheeks. They were so close to one another. In a mutual moment of longing they leaned in and kissed, lips meeting to close the uncomfortable silence they couldn’t break with words.

Saihara groaned slightly, leaning into the kiss while gripping Kokichi’s waist. He didn’t care what happened right now. He wanted to get lost in an emotion besides grief, to wash any trace of himself away in something he didn’t have to think about. After a moment Ouma pulled away, looking up breathlessly.

“That’s different,” he said, still somehow managing to smirk in the same mischievous way he always did. “If I didn’t know better I’d say you were coming on to me, Detective.”

“Maybe so,” he replied, “if you’ll shut up and let me.” Ouma grinned again.

“I’m not stopping you.” Shuichi took that as a yes. He quickly grabbed at Kokichi’s scarf, pulling it down to expose his skin. His shirt swooped down quite low, showing off his very prominent collarbones. Saihara wasn’t complaining. He pushed himself against Ouma’s neck, starting to bite and suck on it. It was almost euphoric hearing the little squeals the smaller boy was trying to stifle. Knowing it was him who was making Ouma whimper was an incredible feeling. Saihara continued leaving little hickies all over his neck, biting harder as he moved down towards his collarbone.

“Ahn-not so hard,” Kokichi stuttered, jerking back slightly. Saihara looked up mouth ajar, a bit of spit still connecting him to the smaller boy. He took a mental note, wordlessly pushing back into Ouma as he began pushing his hands up under his shirt. The weird buttons and clips were too much for him to deal with right now. He just lifted it up to expose his chest, thumbs stopping to start rubbing his nipples. Kokichi squirmed in delight, his back up against the wall. Watching him wriggle was turning him on more than he liked to admit. Shuichi left a few more hickies on his chest, making Ouma squeak when he would bite his nipples. He could have gotten lost in his foreplay forever, but Kokichi seemed anxious to continue.

“Shuichi I- ah! Fuck..! Hold on a sec.” Ouma’s whole body was trembling as he reached into his pocket, pulling out something Saihara hadn’t expected at all.

“Where did you find a condom?” he asked in surprise, taking the little packet from him.

“Warehouse,” came the shaky reply. “We don’t have to use it, I just wanted to-” Shuichi was already tearing it open with his teeth, pulling down Ouma’s pants with his other hand. The boy’s boxers were damp, bulging out quite a bit. He looked up at Kokichi and smiled.

“Can I… put it on you?” Ouma didn’t speak, but nodded furiously. That’s what he liked to hear. Saihara pulled the boxers down to expose Kokichi’s dick, which was already fully hard. There was precum smeared all across the head, with a few strands still stuck to his underwear. Shuichi pulled the condom out, fingering it slightly to make sure he had it right side out. He then pinched the end of it, taking the base in his other hand as he rolled it down Ouma’s member. The smaller boy shuddered at the contact, biting his fingers and whining. “You really want this, don’t you?” Shuichi murmured, feeling Kokichi twitching in his hands. He gave him a few strokes to spread the lube across the full surface of the condom. Ouma gasped, almost shaking when the detective stopped.

Saihara stood up, leaning back against the pile of boxes in the closet. He pushed a few off the top, hoisting himself to sit on it. He beckoned Ouma with a finger as he unbuttoned his pants. Kokichi simply stood trembling in the corner. His hands shook as he raised them to gesture something, but it was completely incoherent. Shuichi sat up a little.

“Do you, are you okay? Do you want to stop?” he asked quietly. Ouma shook his head. He was completely flush red, avoiding eye contact. Shuichi stood back up, moving towards him. “It’s okay if you want to, you know.” Kokichi swallowed hard.

“I- you know I, don’t know if I can-” He was stuttering hard. The pieces clicked into place for Saihara quickly.

“If you’re not ready for that you can say so, you know,” Shuichi whispered, leaning in close. Ouma finally looked back at him, seemingly regaining his confidence. The detective braced his hand against the wall, leaning over the shorter boy as their bodies began to touch. Kokichi pushed into him almost immediately, grinding on his leg as his hands gripped at the hems of Shuichi’s shirt. Saihara smiled, pressing his face into his neck once more. “But I think you’re enjoying this much more, aren’t you?”

Slowly and deliberately, Shuichi slid his hand down the front of Kokichi’s body. He wanted to give him a chance to stop him, to change the pace, but Ouma gripped his wrist and guided him back down to his dick. Shuichi could work with this just fine. He started kissing Ouma’s neck, jerking him off with one hand. Kokichi was whining and squirming, thrusting his hips into every motion he made. This level of control was almost intoxicating. He could get used to this… Saihara suddenly felt his palm get warmer as Ouma pulled himself tightly against his chest, cumming in a few quick spurts. He couldn’t help but laugh a little, slowing the pace and loosening his grip on Kokichi as he finished. There was an emotional rush going through him that he couldn’t even describe.

“Hmm? You finished so quickly?” he said teasingly. Ouma let go, stumbling back against the wall. He was sweating, breathing so heavily he looked like he could pass out. His fingers trembled as he touched himself for a moment, sliding off the condom with a few strings of cum clinging to his dick.

“Hahhh…. You.. fell right for my trap…” He quickly pulled his pants back up, starting to slip away awkwardly. “I can’t believe… I tricked you into jacking me off, idiot…” Ouma was stumbling over his own words, unable to look Shuichi in the eye. If he was trying to save face, it certainly wasn’t working. “T-too bad for you! I’m the ultimate Supreme Leader! I won’t let one of my, my subjects best me! Au revoir, Detective!” Just as breathlessly as he had started his exit, Kokichi quickly threw himself against the door of the closet stall, practically scrambling out of the bathroom. Saihara stood quietly for a moment before breaking out into raucous laughter. He crumpled into the pile of boxes adjacent to him, holding his head in his hands.

Well, that settled one thing. Kokichi Ouma was absolutely not a top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus drawing I finished at 1am on a work night because it was relevant to the chapter


	4. In Which Kokichi Ouma Gives Some Pointers

\-----

Shuichi left the bathroom more turned on than he had been when he entered. He was uncomfortably horny at this point. The fact that Ouma had run off after he came was a bit frustrating, but he supposed that was the price to pay for getting Kokichi to open up a little. Saihara would have loved to stay and jerk off, but everyone had seen him in the dining hall just before he left. If he was gone too long one of them would come looking for him, and the last thing he wanted was for someone (other than Ouma) to catch him masturbating.

He walked back into the dining area, seeing a few less people than before. It wasn't unusual for them to get into fights nowadays, often ending in several of his classmates storming off into the school. Kokichi was still nowhere in sight. Shuichi gathered a plate for himself, sitting down with a sigh. He leaned forward to feel the seam of his pants pressing against his clit. As he ate he shifted his posture around, trying to keep himself satisfied until he could get back to his room.

Ouma appeared in the doorway. He had reverted back to his usual self, and was already trying to pluck some nerves.

“Well, well! How nice and roomy it is in here! Can't say I mind having those deadweights gone, am I right?” A few people shot him a dirty glare. Another got up and left almost immediately.

“Can you just shut up, please,” Shuichi groaned. “We really aren't in the mood for this.” Kokichi looked startled for a moment at the scolding he had received. He pulled a smile, scooting a chair up beside Saihara and dropping himself in comfortably.

“I'm just being honest! Isn't that what you want from me? To stop lying?” He fluttered his eyelashes in an endearing gesture.

“I think we’d appreciate silence over the truth right about now.” Ouma paid no mind to the student who had said this, not even showing a hint of reaction. He leaned his head against his palm, bracing one arm against the table with his elbow. Shuichi then felt a gentle touch on the side of his leg. He froze, his heart skipping a beat. What… was happening right now? He glanced down to see Kokichi’s hand now resting on his thigh. His pinky tapped at Shuichi's leg, as if asking for permission to stay.

This wasn't happening. It shouldn't happen. And yet… Saihara scooted his chair forward, concealing his entire lap under the table. He rested his face in his hands, slowly pushing his legs apart. He was so, so horny. He didn't want to wait or even think. Ouma knew immediately what was happening, sliding his hand between Shuichi's legs to rub his crotch. The detective managed to repress a shudder. He needed this so bad. His legs instinctively closed tight, pressing Kokichi’s hand up against him.

Ouma had begun arguing with someone at the table. It seemed effortless the way he was twisting his fingers to press Shuichi's clit through his pants while he chattered away. Saihara looked around the dining hall nervously. Nobody seemed to notice what was happening. They were either focused entirely on Ouma or trying their hardest to ignore him. They were sitting close enough together that his hand looked like it was resting comfortably at his side. Was he really getting away with this?

Shuichi tried to continue eating as best he could, using every bit of willpower he had in him to keep from squirming. This was dangerous. If someone found out… if they got caught… the idea was beyond embarrassing. It was unthinkable, but yet the thrill of the possibility turned him on even more. Ouma was trying his best through Saihara’s clothes, but it wasn't enough. The detective shifted a little bit, faking a stretch. As he dropped his arm he swiftly reached under the table, grabbing Kokichi’s hand. He quickly pulled it up to his waistline, shoving the boy’s fingers into the hem of his pants before pretending to scratch his leg, returning his hand to the table.

In a few moments the button on his pants was undone, Ouma's fingers twisting their way into his boxers. Shuichi spread his legs, leaning back to coax him further down. Kokichi pressed his fingers against Saihara's outer lips. He was so wet, he felt no resistance at all as Ouma began slipping his fingers inside him. Not exactly what he wanted, but he would take it. Shuichi closed his eyes, crossing his arms to tightly grip his sleeves as he enjoyed the feeling of being fingered. It wasn't particularly stimulating, and Kokichi couldn't reach very deep, but the fact that it was happening in and of itself was deeply satisfying.

It didn't take long for Saihara's desire for more to take hold. He wanted to cum, and he wanted Ouma to do it. He sat forward in his chair, shifting his hips to force Kokichi's fingers out of him. They slid up and very forcefully brushed over his clit, prompting an involuntary jerk from his leg. Ouma sat up a bit straighter. His coy facade could only hold him for so long. Slowly, deliberately, he began to make circular strokes over Shuichi's clit. Every touch was agonizing. He could hardly keep himself from shaking, every pass of Ouma’s fingers causing his legs to jerk.  
Quite suddenly Ouma drew his hand back, pulling out of his pants.

“Well, it's been delightful being with you all,” he said, snatching a piece of food from Shuichi’s plate and shoving it in his mouth. He glanced over at the detective to maintain eye contact, pushing his still wet fingers against his tongue. Saihara’s mouth dropped open. “But I really must be going. I have important business to attend to!” Before Shuichi could say a word Kokichi dashed away. What the hell?! Completely flustered and a little more than frustrated, Shuichi stood up quickly, almost stumbling to run after him. He wasn’t even thinking about the way he came off anymore. Completely ignorant of the looks he was getting and forgetting that his pants were completely undone, he ran into the hall.

There was no way he was going to let Kokichi bail on him again. He followed down the hallway, throwing open the front doors to see Ouma making his way to the dorms. That coward! Saihara ran harder than he ever thought he could to catch up. It seemed that Kokichi noticed, because he very quickly scurried off into the building. By the time he made it to the dorms, Shuichi was completely out of breath. He wasn't the most athletic person, and his binder certainly didn't make physical activity any easier. Saihara stumbled to Ouma’s room, banging on the door.

“Get out here!” he yelled, putting his full weight into knocking. “Ouma! I know you’re in there!” The door was quickly jerked open, Shuichi almost falling over with the force he was throwing in his interrupted movements. Kokichi’s head poked out and threw his hand up over Saihara’s mouth.

“Shut up!” he hissed. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Me?!” Shuichi slapped Ouma’s hand out of the way. “I should be asking you that! Let me in!” He moved to enter Kokichi’s room, but the shorter boy braced himself against the door, closing it a bit.

“Stop stop! You’re being too loud!” Kokichi glared at him from the crack in the doorway, pulling back into the darkness of the room. “If you won’t play nice I’m leaving!” Shuichi scrunched up his fists, taking a deep breath. He was overreacting. But it was so hard, he could hardly stand without his legs shaking. His sensibilities slowly coming back, he braced against the wall, hand covering his eyes.

“Fine. Fine. I’m sorry. I’m just really… I don’t want to wait any more, okay?” His voice had a distinct whine to it as he pushed himself closer to the opening in the door. Ouma caught on to the situation quickly. His hand reached out to press against Shuichi’s crotch, prompting an instant gasp. Saihara pushed back hard, shuddering at the contact.

“Oh, you poor poor thing,” Kokichi purred, rubbing him painfully slowly. “That’s what this is about hm?” Saihara didn’t speak. With the lump in his throat he almost felt like he couldn’t. He only nodded, trying to grind even harder. At this Ouma pulled his hand away, waggling his finger as if scolding him. “Now, now! You getting carried away like that is why I had to stop you know!” He smirked in a horrible, scheming way. “The way you were gasping and jerking, I’d be surprised if everyone didn’t know what a pervert you are, you know?”

Shuichi’s knees almost buckled together, coupled with the weight of Ouma’s words and his almost unbearable arousal. Somehow he didn’t care if everyone knew right now. He didn’t care if everyone saw. There was only one thing he wanted more than anything, and Kokichi was keeping himself at bay. He knew how badly Saihara wanted him and was staying back, teasing him and laughing. Did he get off on this?

“I… just get me off you bastard…” he mumbled, reaching for the doorknob. Kokichi jerked the door even further closed until only a sliver of space was left, one eye peering through.

“Nope! You were bad, so you don’t get to! Go take a cold shower, stupid!” The door was suddenly slammed closed, the sound of the lock engaging shortly thereafter. Shuichi was silent for a moment before groaning, kicking the door in frustration.

“Fine! I don’t need you! Fuck you!” He stormed off to his own room, stomping as loudly as he could. When he unlocked and threw open his own door, he looked back at Ouma’s room, part of him hoping that he would be standing there waiting for him to come scurrying back. If he was messing with his head it was working. Saihara wanted to fuck Kokichi with every fiber of his being. It was a dizzying sensation, it made him feel light and weak, almost desperate. But Ouma never came back. Unable to endure his desire any longer he continued on into his room.

As soon as the door locked behind him the clothes began coming off. Shuichi kicked his shoes off as he walked, unbuttoning his top and casting it onto the bed before stumbling into the bathroom. His pants were around his ankles by the time he had turned the shower on, kicking his boxers away as he leaned against the glass door. There was a sizeable wet spot inside of them, not to mention the juices dripping from his legs and crotch. Saihara struggled out of his binder, almost forgetting to take off his socks before jumping into the shower. In the solitude of the warm water and steam he could finally touch himself.

His back went up against the wall as he started fingering himself. Shuichi groaned, trying to push himself as deep as he could. His insides were burning hot, wetter than he could even describe. It wasn’t long before he had slumped to the ground, pushing his pelvis up off the floor to get a better angle on himself. Like this he could go knuckles deep, but he still strained to fill himself up even more. He pulled out to catch his breath, closing his eyes tight as he felt the water run down his body. He imagined Ouma’s hands taking its place, shivering at the thought.

Shuichi felt around the floor of the shower for anything to use to help him. His fingers eventually met something smooth and round, and he snatched it up instantly. It was a shampoo bottle; rather small, probably because they didn’t expect the tenants of the building to live long enough to deplete them. He turned it over in his right hand, his left trailing down to his lips again. He pushed his fingers inside of him again, working them deeply before pulling back out, well lubricated. Shuichi took a deep breath. There was something he wanted even more than this.

His fingers were soon pressed against his asshole, gently lubing himself up as he imagined Kokichi rimming him. It was embarrassing, admitting this is what turned him on, but it wasn’t like it was anything crazy. Plenty of people enjoyed this. Maybe even Ouma… thinking about it sent a ripple of excitement through his entire body. Would Ouma fuck him like this? He pressed a finger into himself, whining in anticipation. He needed to loosen himself up if he wanted to do what he had in mind. Saihara worked his finger back and forth, inserting a second finger, and then a third. At this point his clit was throbbing. He wanted to finish, but at the same time edging himself like this was just as exhilarating. He never wanted this feeling to end.

Saihara pulled his fingers out, transferring the bottle to his left hand. His heart felt like it was going to pound right out of his chest. He lined up the top of the bottle with his ass, rubbing it back and forth and enjoying the anticipation of the moment. Impatience got the best of him, and Shuichi began to press the bottle inside of him. The initial discomfort was easy enough to ignore. He relaxed, pushing against the bottle as it slowly slid inside of him. He gasped, mouth falling agape. If only Kokichi was the one doing this to him! It was the only thing he could think of anymore. His free hand went to his clit, pressing it down and rubbing it vigorously as his legs jerked. Ouma fucking him, really and truly, that’s what he wanted. He started pumping the bottle faster, deeper inside of him. Shuichi was barely holding back his orgasm at this point, his back arched as he fucked himself harder and harder.

“Ouhh… oh…. Ouma!” he whined, kicking hard as he started to cum. He cried out, pushing the bottle as deeply into his ass as he could while he vigorously rubbed his clit as cum dripped out of him. His entire body was trembling. “Oh..! Oh! Fuck, Ouma! Fuck me!” He started to pump the makeshift dildo in his ass again, gaining traction as his juices dripped down and lubed him up even more. He rode his orgasm for a while, refusing to let himself peter out. It was borderline painful, but the sensation was almost additive. Shuichi was wailing and shuddering before he finally couldn’t take it anymore, slamming his legs shut and convulsing as he allowed himself to finish climaxing. His grip on the bottle loosened, and he let it slide out of him and onto the floor of the shower.

Shuichi laid there for a while, groaning and squirming in pleasure. That was… unbelievably good. Ouma had really built him up over breakfast. He sighed, the euphoria fading a bit. This was what he wanted. Getting sucked off wasn’t enough anymore. He opened his eyes, staring at the floor as water pooled up around him, trying to go down the drain. If Kokichi was going to treat this like a game, he could certainly play along. A smirk found its way to his face. He would have to set his own trap to get Ouma where he wanted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being so patient for this chapter!! I hope the new developments were worth the wait! Things should be more coherent story-wise from this point on


	5. In Which the Detective Plays a Game with the Criminal

\-----

Shuichi started the next day off confidently. He awoke with his plan fresh in his mind. It was flawless, perfect; and something he knew Ouma wouldn’t be able to refuse. He ate breakfast with his friends, trying to be more cheerful than yesterday. It was still hard. The loss of his friends was still a raw and painful memory, but keeping himself occupied with his plans helped to take the edge off of things. Kokichi wasn’t at breakfast, not that he usually was. Once they all had some time to themselves he set off to look for him.

The labyrinth that was The Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles was tedious to navigate. There were so many long hallways and unnecessary intricacies that it was easy to get lost inside. Saihara started by heading to the second floor, looking out a window into the courtyard to try and find a trace of Ouma. He lingered for a moment, looking up at the cage looming over the school grounds. He felt a familiar sinking feeling, almost choking him with the weight it carried. Shuichi didn’t want to think about the reality of this world he was living in. He wouldn’t ignore it, or more accurately couldn’t, but often wished he could just shut off his brain for a bit. In his dazed state he looked over to the huge fountain in the courtyard, seeing an unmistakable purple head bobbing around the path.

He began moving quickly, turning on his heel and making a dash for the stairs. As he ran down he skipped steps, almost falling flat on his face on the way. Ouma could move fast, and he didn’t want to lose him. Shuichi was outside quickly, jogging towards the fountain. Kokichi seemed to notice him approaching, but didn’t make any moves to flee. Instead he pretended to be oblivious, looking at everything but the detective. He looked up in feigned surprise when Saihara approached the fountain.

“Well, hello! I wasn’t expecting to see you today!” he chimed, wearing a look that was almost triumphant. Like he knew he had Shuichi wrapped around his little finger. It was undeniably hot.

“Cut the shit, Ouma,” he said, crossing his arms. “I have a proposal for you.”

“Whaaat?! At least take me on a date first!” He giggled when Saihara rolled his eyes.

“I want to play a game with you.” Kokichi’s expression immediately changed. He was visibly excited and intrigued. A genuine smile came next, and he took a few steps forward.

“Oh? What kind of game are you thinking, Shumai? It better be interesting, or I’ll kill you!”

“Chess.” Ouma frowned. “But! I wouldn’t make you play something so boring without having some kind of prize at the end. Winner gets to make the loser do whatever they want. No exceptions.” Kokichi moved up closer, on the verge of giggling.

“You realize I’m the best at games in the world, right? That you’re basically giving me permission to make you my slave?” Shuichi smirked.

“I’ll believe that when you beat me. So is it a deal?” Saihara extended his hand, which Kokichi very eagerly clasped.

“I can’t wait to see you begging like a dog for me, Shuichi~”

The boys headed straight for the building, Ouma trailing close behind Saihara. Shuichi would occasionally glance over his shoulder to catch Kokichi staring, and then looking away quickly as if he had never cared in the first place. Inside they made it to the basement without being spotted, ducking into the recreation room and shutting the door. Ouma almost dashed to the shelf, rummaging through the boxes until he found the chess set. He started to open the box, but Shuichi put his hand on the lid.

“Wait. In the AV room. It’s more, ah... private.”

The boys set up in the smaller, quieter AV lounge, Shuichi dragging in a low table to put on the floor. They sat down on either side of the table on the floor, backs leaned against the arm chairs already in the room. Saihara set up the board.

“You know how to play, right?” he asked, starting to place the white pawns on Ouma’s side.

“Duhhh! What a stupid question,” the other boy retorted. He then picked up the rule book and began to thumb through it. “I’m the Japanese national champion for chess, actually.”

“Mmmm. Right.” Shuichi finished setting up the board. He kicked his shoes off, leaning back against the armchair. “White goes first. Whenever you’re ready, champion.”

The first few moves were played in silence. Ouma wasn’t bluffing about knowing how to play chess, but Shuichi was no novice either. Growing up the quiet, brainy kid seemed to be doing him quite a service nowadays. Not that he was particularly smart academically, but what kind of detective would he be if he couldn’t think ahead and get inside his opponent’s head? Kokichi’s play style was very sporadic and unpredictable. At times he would make the stupidest moves imaginable, and other times he would surprise Shuichi with the traps he had set. Whether it was all intentional or not, it made for an interesting game.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself,” Saihara said, overtaking a white piece and pulling it from the board.

“It’s hard not to when I know I’m going to win,” Ouma replied. He leaned over the table, staring at the pieces for a while, hand hovering before taking one of his rooks and sliding it across the board. “Nishishi! Check, Shuichi!” Saihara was quiet for a moment, extending his leg underneath the table. His foot made contact with Kokichi’s leg, and the smaller boy froze up in an instant. Shuichi moved his king out of harm's way as his foot travelled up Ouma’s thigh.

“Your move.” He smiled watching Kokichi squirm a bit.

“That’s cheating, detective. You’ll face a penalty for- ah...” Ouma had shifted his hips further beneath the table. Shuichi was gently grinding his foot on Kokichi’s crotch now. He rested his head on one hand, an almost dreamy look overtaking him when Ouma gasped.

“Hm? What was that?” he hummed. “Did you say something?” Ouma grumbled something to himself, shifting around a bit. Saihara made another move, remaining composed. Kokichi suddenly shifted back out of reach, sitting on his knees.

“You’ll pay for that when I win,” Kokichi said with a smirk. He pulled out his king piece from its protected position, going directly for Saihara. It was clear he was ready to end the game. Shuichi studied the board quietly for a few beats. His eyes suddenly went wide with realization, and he moved his rook forward.

“Checkmate, Ouma.”

“What?” Kokichi sat forward, looking over the board. It was true; his king was completely trapped, unable to escape the check. He picked up the piece and hovered over a few possibilities a few times but ultimately none of them moved him out of danger. “No way… there’s no way you beat me!” He sat back, defeated. “It’s not fair… I was supposed to win…”

“Hm. I’d say you’ve got that wrong.” Shuichi raised to balance on his knees. In one motion he brushed the chess set off of the table, all of the pieces clattering to the floor. Kokichi stared in shock. “This entire game, you’ve had the upper hand, whether you wanted me to think it or not.” Saihara pushed himself up onto the table, crawling closer to his companion. “You were hoping I wouldn’t notice, but you lost on purpose, didn’t you?”

“No way!” Ouma was pushing back against the armchair behind him. “Why would I want to lose to you? That makes no sense! You can’t trick me with your turned around accusations, Shuichi. You should know that by now.” Saihara was close to Kokichi now, on his hands and knees. He leaned back to kneel in front of him, his waist at eye level.

“I had my suspicions yesterday, but you confirmed everything just now when you fell right into my trap. You like to be taken advantage of, don’t you?” Ouma’s face flushed. Shuichi smiled. “After all, what would be better than being my slave after losing to me in a game? Unable to object to what I told you to do?” The detective reached up to start unbuttoning his shirt. Kokichi trembled slightly, but didn’t pull his eyes away. “Unless you have the evidence to prove me wrong, of course.”

“Hah… very clever of you, Shuichi.” Ouma’s voice was trembling. “You discovered my plan to test your abilities when put in charge… I shouldn’t have expected anything less from you.” His little hands were reaching down towards his waistband. Saihara put a stop to that quickly.

“Ah! Hands on the table, Kokichi. You lost our bet, remember?” The supreme leader froze, blush deepening before he did as he was told. His brows were furrowed, feigning disgust, but Shuichi could see right through him. “Now, we’re going to have a bit of a chat, and you will keep still unless I say you can move, understood?” There was no response. Saihara grabbed Ouma’s chin in one hand, tilting his head up to make eye contact. “I said, understood?”

“Y-yes!” He stuttered out his response quickly.

“Good boy.”

Shuichi sat back onto the tabletop, one foot propped up on the corner as the other rested on the floor. He had one elbow on his knee as he continued to unbutton his shirt. Ouma was gripping the edge of the table, breathing much faster than before… and seemed to be much harder already. “Now that I have your full, undivided attention,” Shuichi began, “I’d like to discuss just a few teensie little things. Starting with this.” He moved his foot to press onto Kokichi’s erection. Ouma shuddered, nails digging into the wood. He was biting his lip, staring hard at his lap. “This is obviously a big turn on for you, and I can work with that. I’m finding it more fun than I thought, really.” Saihara lifted his foot and dug his heel into Ouma’s hip, using it to push down his pants. The noticeable bulge in his boxers immediately popped out. Kokichi whined under his breath when Shuichi pushed the front flap of his boxers aside to expose his dick.

“Is this all you wanted from me? To have me beg you to jack me off?” he retorted in a confident tone. “If that’s it I’ll say, I’m disappointed.” Saihara pulled his foot back, planting it firmly on the floor.

“Don’t give me any ideas you don’t want me to follow up on, Kokichi.” Shuichi unbuttoned his pants, pushing his hand down into his boxers. He pressed his fingers inside himself, groaning a bit. He could see Ouma swallowing hard. “There’s only one problem with that. To be honest with you, just messing around isn’t going to do it for us forever. If you and I are both committed to this, I want you to fuck me.” Kokichi looked up quickly. He was almost shivering trying to keep his hips from jerking forward.

“I may be the supreme leader of an evil organization, but I prefer to let my subordinates do as they please,” he hummed. “So long as they’re in line, of course.” That was the straightest answer Shuichi had gotten out of Ouma in god knows how long. He pulled his fingers out of his pants, spreading them apart to look at the strands of moisture connecting them.

“Good to know,” he said, presenting his hand to Kokichi. “Why don’t you show me what else you like?”

Ouma didn’t wait for a moment. He opened his mouth wide, sliding his tongue beneath Shuichi’s fingers and starting to suck them. He was bobbing his head back and forth, fingers hitting the back of his throat, and Saihara had never wanted to have a dick more than he did right now. He felt his muscles tense up in his legs imagining the sensation. Ouma was so delicate and yet so forceful. He hardly ever felt Kokichi’s teeth, and each time he pulled back his tongue would roll over Shuichi’s fingertips.

After spending a minute admiring Ouma’s blowjob skills, Shuichi started to push back with his hand. Kokichi gasped when the detective’s fingers were pushed deep into his mouth. His eyes went wide, his cock twitching as a bit of precum dribbled out of it. Saihara took this as a sign that he was doing something right. He continued at a steady pace, and Ouma fell into his rhythm. He was raised onto his knees, throwing his body weight into every movement. Soon enough his tongue would hit Shuichi’s palm when he took him down his throat.

However enjoyable it was to see Ouma sucking him off, Shuichi had other things in mind. He quickly pulled his hand back out of Kokichi’s mouth, leaving him slack jawed and drooling. Saihara patted his lap, leaning back slightly.

“Sit,” he murmured, holding his saliva covered hand out to the side. Ouma scrambled to his feet, grasping Shuichi’s shoulders as he sat open legged over his spread apart knees. The detective placed a hand on Kokichi’s back to push their bodies together, pulling up the back of his shirt. Ouma shuddered, little fingers working themselves into knots in Saihara’s shirt. Shuichi hummed in content, beginning to slide his wet hand down the back of Kokichi’s pants.

Ouma must have known exactly what was happening, as two things happened in tandem at the touch. A desperate moan rose up from the smaller boy’s chest, and he pushed himself up onto his knees, shifting his hips back to spread his legs further apart for Shuichi. Saihara slid his fingers down to Kokichi’s ass, starting to work his own drool onto him.

“I was hoping you’d be into this,” Shuichi said with a teasing tone to his voice, “because I sure as hell am.” He pressed a finger inside, and Ouma gasped aloud. His whole body shuddered, rocking his hips back to push Saihara’s finger deeper inside him. Saihara complied, almost effortlessly beginning to pump his finger in and out. It wasn’t long before he added a second finger, and eventually a third. Kokichi was whining and moaning the whole time, grinding his ass hard on Shuichi’s fingers. He was dripping all over the table.

“Hm, Ouma?”

“A-ahh..!”

“Would you fuck me like this?” Shuichi whispered into Ouma’s ear, playfully nipping his neck.

“I- I don’t- ohhh fuck…” Kokichi’s legs were shaking almost violently, his back arched as he guided Shuichi’s fingers to hit his prostate. Every thrust sent a tremor through his body.

“You can’t cum until you answer. Would you fuck me?” In reaction to this Ouma practically squealed, burying his head in Saihara’s shoulder. Shuichi had pushed his free hand back into his pants, rubbing his clit in time with his fingers thrusting into Kokichi.

“Fuck, Shuichi! Yes! Aughhh!!” Ouma was visibly close; Saihara was well on his way, too. Their bodies were pressed close together, both boys spasming and shaking with pleasure.

“If you- if you tell me how much you want it,” Saihara stuttered, “you can use your hand to finish.” Ouma almost immediately threw his hand to his cock, jerking himself hard as he pushed his partner knuckles deep inside him.

“Oh god, Shuichi! I wanna fuck you so bad!” Kokichi was whining, bucking his hips almost uncontrollably. “I want to- gahh- ahhh- I wanna be deep inside you!!”

“Yeah? You wanna cum in my ass? Is that what you want?”

“Ohfuckohfuck, yes yes yes!! Please, Shuichi!! God I can’t- I’m gunna-”

“Then cum right now! Prove it! God I- I want to- you’re so-” Saihara’s toes began to curl, feeling that familiar sensation rushing to his head. Kokichi cried out, slamming himself down hard one last time as he shot cum across Shuichi’s chest. Saihara’s body convulsed as he came as well, hips jerking as fluid dripped out of him. The two of them were pressed together, trembling as they finished out their orgasms. Saihara fell back onto the table with Kokichi on top, still clutching him tightly. The only sound in the room was the two of them breathing.

With his eyes closed, Shuichi focused in on the feeling of Ouma’s heartbeat against his skin, the warmth of his breath on his clothes. Without thinking he pulled his arms around Kokichi, holding him gently to his chest. It occurred to Shuichi that they had never stayed together after sex before. Ouma had always run off before he had to deal with whatever happened next. He opened his eyes to see the smaller boy gazing at him with a sleepy look.

“You aren’t half bad, detective,” he hummed. “Never took you for the dominant type.”

“And I didn’t see you as a switch but here we are,” Shuichi said coyly. Ouma laughed. It was soft and light, the most genuine laugh he had ever done. He pushed himself up, and Saihara found himself wishing that they could just fall asleep like this.

“We better get cleaned up and get out of here,” Ouma said, pointing to the cum smeared across the front of the both of them. Shuichi quite suddenly remembered the mess they had made.

“Oh shit…” he muttered, pulling himself into a sitting position. “I wasn’t actually planning on… I didn’t think we were going to make a mess. I didn’t bring a change of clothes or anything.” A sickening feeling filled his stomach as he imagined someone walking into the AV room to discover the two of them half naked and sticky.

“Nishishi~ I always take advantage of you, don’t I?” Kokichi’s fake laugh was much more noticeable now. Was Shuichi getting used to the way he talked, or was he learning more about who he really was? “It’s a good thing you’ve fallen for me instead of some other loser, I can get us out of here no problem!” Ouma stood up, fixing his clothes. Saihara buttoned his shirt back up and quickly scooped up the chess pieces across the floor.

“Are you lying to me, or do you really have a plan here?” he asked, putting the game box down on the table.

“You’ll just have to trust me, won’t you? It’s not like you have a choice, after all.” Ouma put out his hand. Shuichi hesitated for a moment. He knew that trusting Kokichi was inherently a horrible idea. Nothing about this boy was safe, but he found himself smiling in spite of it. They clasped hands and the detective allowed him to start leading them out of the room. Letting himself go just this once wasn’t that big of a deal. He was being careful. It wouldn’t hurt to trust Ouma for just a moment, would it? Every game had its risks, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't notice I've started doing a funky little sketch for each chapter, including the ones I've already posted, so if you want to go back to the previous installments they have art now !! Some of them are much better than others simply because the chapters had better vague sfw scenes that I could illustrate and also because I wanted to draw some of them more lmao  
> Also thank you so much everyone for all of your kind comments!! I never knew writing fanfiction could be this much fun and the fact that so many people are enjoying the things I make fills me with so much joy, thank you all I love you so much


	6. In Which the Boys Get Clean (and Dirty)

\---

Across the courtyard ran two boys, stumbling and falling over each other’s heels with their hands clasped tightly together. They cut across tall patches of grass, hiding behind trees and giving the walkways a wide berth. Despite the secrecy of their actions, both were laughing all the way. Maybe it was the completely asinine nature of their secrecy, maybe it was the unbearable emotion filling their chests as they processed what was happening between them; maybe it was a bit of both. It didn’t take a detective to understand what was happening to them, but right now, Shuichi Saihara was a high school boy. For just a moment he wasn’t a world class investigator. He didn’t have the weight of his friends’ lives on his shoulders. He held in his hand his most beloved form of escapism, and it was leading him safely home.

Kokichi Ouma pushed open the doors to the dormitory, pulling Shuichi inside as he laughed. The two of them were still giggling in excitement. They really had made it back without anyone noticing. They stood in the hall breathlessly, smiling as they looked back at one another. Saihara could tell Ouma was laughing genuinely. The smaller boy was holding his arms against his belly, eyes half shut and mouth slightly parted. Shuichi was completely still for a moment, a choking feeling rising up in his throat. He very quickly turned away, placing a hand over his mouth.

“Hahah- I can’t believe we made it,” he said, heading towards the stairs. “Let’s get out of the foyer before someone comes in.” Kokichi peered up at him, immediately following Shuichi to his door. Saihara unlocked it and stepped inside. He lingered in the doorway for a moment, staring at his empty room. He felt… sad? That wasn’t quite the word. He couldn’t place the emotion, but he felt a sense of dread knowing his time with Ouma was over. He looked over his shoulder to see Kokichi still waiting outside.

“Uhm, you know,” Shuichi said, tilting his head a bit, “you could come in? We can take care of our laundry at the same time. Besides, you’re uh…” Ouma glanced down at his shirt, which had noticeable cum stains on it.

“Not as bad as you, Shumai,” he replied with a sneer. However, he still took the invitation, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. “I got you really dirty, didn’t I?”

“R-right.” Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. “Um. You can use my shower if you want. I’m guessing you need to.” Shuichi wandered towards the bathroom, starting to unbutton his shirt. “We’ll have to wash before we do laundry, though. If we run the washer at the same time we’ll run out of hot water pretty quickly. You can go first, I’ll get you something from my closet to wear while-” He stopped short when Ouma’s arms clasped around his waist. The shorter boy had grabbed him from behind, his chin resting on his shoulder.

“Orrrrrr~ We can take a shower together?” Saihara felt a shiver pass through his body. “We’ll be done faster, right? Then we can clean our clothes right away!” Ouma said this in such a matter-of-fact tone, like a child that had just learned some new and had to share it with everyone who would listen. He had a point. The showers were walk in, and the two of them together would take much less time. But still…

“You really want to?” he asked, putting his hands over Kokichi’s. “I mean, we’ve done stuff together but I’ve never- we haven’t been-”

“Nishishi! Are you embarrassed for me to see you naked, Shuichi?”

“N-no!” He hesitated. “I mean, I- of course I would be, at least a little bit…” Saihara was looking down at his feet, his grip on Ouma growing tighter. “Just part of me is different than everything at once, you know?” Kokichi slowly pulled his arms away, and Shuichi looked back at him.

“How about I get undressed first, then?” he hummed. “You’ll feel so foolish being the only one with clothes on that you’ll have no choice but to strip!” Saihara burst out laughing, prompting an accomplished smile from Kokichi. Was he actually trying to reassure him? Or was it more surprising that it was working?

“When you put it that way,” Shuichi replied, finishing unbuttoning his top, “I suppose I don’t have much of a choice.” Ouma giggled a bit, immediately starting to peel off his clothes. Saihara let his shirt drop to his elbows, watching Kokichi with more interest than he’d care to admit. Ouma pulled his scarf off over his head, loosening the belts around his arms before removing his shirt in the same way. With all of the ridiculous buttons and clasps on it, Shuichi wasn’t surprised. Underneath he saw Kokichi’s torso for the first time. He was surprisingly thin, his ribs poking out a bit when he moved. Ouma’s shoulder blades were visible as he moved his arms over his head, both of which looked almost fragile with how slight they were. All across his neck and chest were hickies, some noticeably fresher than others. How was such a small boy hiding beneath those baggy clothes? Kokichi stepped into the bathroom, throwing his shirt to the floor.

“Come on, Shumai!” he called. “Let’s start the water!” By the time Saihara was in the door, Ouma had stripped to his boxers. He looked up with a mischievous air to him, waving his hands to the side. “Well? What do you think? Was I worth the wait?”

“I’ll say,” Saihara said jokingly, finally taking off his shirt completely. He unbuttoned his pants, pausing for a few moments in his nervousness before letting them drop to the floor, kicking them aside into the corner. Ouma was by the shower, messing with the knobs to start the water. He glanced back at Shuichi, looking him up and down before smiling and turning back. A tingling nervousness hit Saihara’s stomach. His hands shook a bit as he gripped the straps on his binder. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Everything was going to be fine. Ouma had seen every part of him already, just not all at the same time. It wasn’t any different than before.

“Hm? Want some help?” Kokichi placed his hands over Shuichi’s, the taller boy’s eyes fluttering open to see him standing right in front of him. He opened his mouth but no answer came out. Saihara sighed, allowing Ouma to guide his hands to take his binder off. In a moment the two of them were standing in nothing but their boxers. Kokichi stepped back, looking at the shower. “Looks like it’s hot enough,” he said, sticking his hand in the water. “I’m getting in!”

Effortlessly, Ouma pushed down the waistline of his boxers and let them drop to the floor. He kicked them at Shuichi, giggling. Saihara stumbled out of the way, his face starting to turn red. Kokichi smiled, motioning towards the shower with his head. There wasn’t any reason to wait any longer. Using every bit of his willpower, Shuichi pushed his boxers down to his ankles, stepping forward and into the shower. Kokichi stepped in after him, and the door clicked shut.

The two boys were suddenly chest to chest under the warm water. The shower stall was big enough for the two of them to move around comfortably, but not so large that they had extra space to themselves. Shuichi held his hands up, eyes to the side as he tried not to look at Kokichi. Ouma laughed, causing him to blush even deeper.

“You can look at me, detective. I’m not so bad to look at, am I?” Shuichi turned his head to face Ouma immediately.

“You aren’t!” He insisted. “It’s not you, I’m just-” His eyes wandered down to Ouma’s hips, and naturally what came next. A hot rush flooded through Shuichi’s entire body. “Are you, are you getting hard again?” Kokichi glanced down quickly, drawing in a quick breath.

“A-ah...” he muttered. “I didn’t think I’d be ready to go again so quickly…” Ouma laughed a bit nervously. He shifted back slightly, but Shuichi put his hands on his shoulders.

“Wait. I-” Kokichi was staring at him in surprise. “I wouldn’t say no to another round.” The shorter boy’s face lit up.

“Really? You’re ready again too?”

“Well, not quite yet,” Shuichi admitted sheepishly. “But I think I know what could get me there.” He leaned in to kiss Ouma, who very enthusiastically intercepted him. Their bodies pressed together, Shuichi leaning back against a wall with his hands around Kokichi’s waist. Shuichi parted his lips, biting Kokichi’s lip. Ouma gasped, pushing his hands up against the detective’s chest. As they made out Saihara felt Kokichi’s dick get harder against his thighs. Yeah, this would do just fine.

When the two of them separated to catch their breath, Shuichi grasped Ouma’s hips tightly, pulling him as close as possible. He kissed Kokichi’s neck, whispering into his ear:

“So Ouma, are you feeling up to making good on your promise to fuck me?”

“I- right now?” His voice was quiet, but had an unmistakable hint of excitement.

“There’s condoms in the cabinet over the sink,” Shuichi said. “If you want to, go get one and-” Kokichi was already fumbling for the door, dripping water all over the bathroom floor. Saihara laughed to himself alone in the shower. After a few very awkward noises from the room outside, Ouma returned, hurriedly opening and shutting the door with a condom already on. “I’ll take that as a yes?” He smiled as Kokichi pushed back up against him, pushing his dick between Shuichi’s legs.

“Ah- fuck yes,” Ouma replied, whining a bit as he pushed against Saihara’s vagina.

“Oh, Ouma?” Shuichi took Kokichi’s face in his hand, tilting his head back. “I think we’d both prefer a different spot than that, hm?”

“I- uh-” Ouma got the same panicked look as he did in the bathroom the day before. He froze up, body trembling a bit. Saihara blinked.

“Sorry, I thought… are you okay?” His tone was more gentle now, hand caressing Kokichi’s cheek. “Maybe we’re doing this too soon. I didn’t mean to push you.”

“No no, no I want to I just, I’m still-” Nervous. Shuichi pulled Ouma close to him.

“Hmmm, why don’t we do this a different way then?” He reached down, taking Kokichi’s dick and positioning it against his lips. “This is easier for you, isn’t it?” Ouma shuddered, nodding. “Then we’ll start with this.” Shuichi gently pushed himself down, sliding the tip of Kokichi’s cock inside him. Ouma immediately gasped, gripping Saihara’s hips tightly. Shuichi shifted his hips forward, guiding him deeper and deeper. Ouma whimpered, slowly starting to move his hips.

“Ahh, there you go,” Shuichi said sweetly, running his fingers through Kokichi’s wet hair. Surprisingly, it felt better than it did when he was alone. Vaginal still wasn’t as good as anal- Saihara didn’t think that would ever change- but just the fact that it was Ouma made it more enjoyable than he thought it would be. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on the sensation of Kokichi moving inside him. He clenched his muscles, inciting a startled moan from his partner. Oh how delightful that was! “Not so afraid anymore?” he teased.

“Mmmh… you’re so warm…” Ouma had built up a steady rhythm now, panting as he pushed his hips against Shuichi.

“I’m glad,” he replied, cupping Kokichi’s face with his hand. The smaller boy slowed, looking up with half lidded eyes. “But are you feeling good enough to change things up a bit?” Ouma visibly swallowed. “Only if you want to. I won’t make you fuck my ass, but it’s up to you.” Kokichi seemed to think for a moment before very reluctantly pulling out. Shuichi’s throat tightened. Was he really going to? He turned himself around, bracing his elbows against the wall. “Just… loosen me up first, okay?”

Ouma grasped Shuichi’s ass with one hand, slipping the other down to his crotch to wet his fingers. He brushed over Saihara’s clit, causing him to jerk his hips. Ouma paused for a moment as if unsure of whether he had done something wrong.

“You’re doing good,” Shuichi said, unable to look at him with the way he was standing. “Please… keep going.” Ouma wordlessly continued, fingering him a bit more before pulling his hand back. Staring at the floor, Saihara waited anxiously for Kokichi to start touching him. His legs trembled a bit, and he pushed back against Ouma’s hand with a needy whine. This seemed to be enough of an invitation. Kokichi gently pressed his fingers against Shuichi’s ass, twisting them to start to work them inside. Saihara let out a soft gasp, pushing back as hard as he could to get Ouma inside of him.

“Ah- you really want this, don’t you?” Kokichi sounded more confident now. He pulled his hand back, keeping his fingers rubbing the skin around his entrance. Shuichi whimpered, rocking his hips back and forth. “You’re lucky I’m so turned on right now, Shuichi. You’re such a pervert~” In one quick motion Ouma pressed two of his fingers inside him. It was only an inch or so, but the suddenness of it made Saihara gasp. His hands grasped at the slick wall, fingers sliding to ball his hands into fists. Kokichi was gently pushing his fingers deeper, stopping when he presumably couldn’t go any further.

“Come on,” Shuichi groaned, “More, please…” Ouma giggled, leaning over so that his chest was pressed down on Saihara’s back. He began to kiss Saihara’s shoulders, using his free hand to grope at his chest. He was pumping his fingers at a steady pace, twisting and curling them to reach deeper. Shuichi wasn’t shy about letting Ouma know how he felt. He kept his lips parted, moaning softly at every touch. His whole body tingled with pleasure with how many ways he was being touched. Kokichi kissed him over and over and over… the soft and rhythmic sensation of his lips mixed with the constant beating of the warm water… his hands gently cupping his breasts… Ouma all too suddenly pulled back, leaving Saihara trembling.

“Hmm, I think you’re more than ready for me, aren’t you detective?” He pulled his fingers out of Shuichi, spreading his cheeks with both hands as he started to rub his dick against him.

“Yesss pleeassseee…” Saihara pushed back against him encouragingly. “Just fuck me already, I want you so badly..!” He felt Ouma pull back with a start, whining softly to himself. He began to push himself into Shuichi, hands sliding up to grasp the taller boy’s hips. Shuichi leaned back slowly to guide him in. This was all he had thought about, all he had ever wanted. Kokichi was really… he was actually…

“Fffuck, I-” With a quick jerk Ouma popped the head of his dick inside. “Ahh!” He slid his arms around Shuichi’s belly, burying his face into his back. Saihara could feel his body tremble. He couldn’t imagine the things Kokichi was feeling right now.

“Ahh, you’re doing so good, Ouma,” he said sweetly, lowering an arm to grasp one of Kokichi’s hands. He looked over his shoulder to see the smaller boy still hiding his face. “You’re amazing.” A low whine came from Ouma, who shifted himself a bit deeper. Saihara let out a delighted squeak, and Kokichi looked up in surprise. His face was beet red, teeth tightly gripped over his bottom lip. Shuichi smiled. He was so cute. It was almost intoxicating.

“Don’t be shy,” Shuichi continued, “you can fuck me. You feel incredible.” Ouma looked away, tightening his grip. He closed his eyes, starting to pump his hips. Kokichi wasn’t in very deep yet, but the two of them were enjoying it all the same. Saihara hummed as Ouma started to gasp. It seemed he was growing more comfortable. “That’s it, perfect!” Saihara reached his hand back to hold Kokichi’s hip, pushing him to move faster. “Fuck, you feel good, Ouma. Faster, come on.” Ouma let out a quiet moan as he fell into a steady rhythm. He was getting deeper and deeper inside, and Shuichi felt nothing short of amazing. “Yes, yes, yes! I want to hear you, tell me how much you love it!”

“G-ahhh- fuck!” Kokichi bottomed out, his hips smacking into Shuichi. Saihara yelped, throwing his hand back onto the wall.

“Fuck yes! Just like that!” He pressed his forehead against the tile to brace himself, allowing his hand to wander down to his clit. “Fuck me!” Kokichi, bolstered by the constant stream of praise from his partner, did just that. He pulled his hands up around Shuichi’s ribs, pumping his hips hard and fast. Both boys were moaning and crying out without fear. Each sound encouraged the other to work faster, push back harder. Saihara was grinding his clit hard, and he felt a rush of endorphins shooting through his legs. His head felt light, his breathing labored and fast.

“Oh god don’t stop, you’re gunna- I think I’m-” The detective’s voice caught in his throat as his orgasm hit. He cried out, pushing back against Kokichi while still rubbing his clit as fast as he could. The feeling of Ouma still fucking him as he came was indescribable. He felt like he was going to lose his mind at the intensity of it all. Shuichi’s legs jerked and buckled at the knees, and finally, exhausted, he fell forward to lean on the wall. Ouma stopped moving at this point, panting heavily.

“D-did you, ahh?” His voice was weak and trembling. “Do you want me to, should I stop?” Saihara shook his head, leaning back to look at the smaller boy. He was still breathing heavily, a dreamy smile on his face.

“You didn’t cum, did you?” Kokichi shook his head, looking a bit embarrassed. “Then keep fucking me until you do.”

“A-ah?! But you-”

“I want you to cum in me, got it?” Kokichi visibly shuddered. That seemed to do the trick. “This isn’t done until you are, so come on. I want to see you do it.” Shuichi straightened himself out a bit, looking back at Ouma as he started fucking him again. Saihara kept himself relaxed, pushing back against him to try keeping himself comfortable. He was still riding the afterglow of his orgasm, but it wouldn’t last for long. He didn’t know how long he would be able to take Kokichi after that. Luckily, it looked like Ouma was pretty close. He screwed his eyes shut, grunting and whining as he started fucking Shuichi in short, fast motions.

“Ahhhh Shuichi! You feel so- you’re so good I-”

“Show me, prove you mean it and cum, Ouma.”

“Gah!! Shit! You- I- I can’t-” Kokichi bottomed out one last time, crying out and burying his face in Shuichi’s back as he came. The smaller boy shuddered and shook for a few moments before he relaxed his muscles. Kokichi sighed, slowly pulling out of Shuichi. Saihara moved his hips forward, feeling almost disappointed at the empty feeling he was left with without Ouma.

“Ahh… damn, that was… wow.” The detective finally turned around, leaning back against the wall. Kokichi had stepped back, pulling off his condom and holding it awkwardly in his hand for a moment before placing it in the corner with a fair amount of hesitation. Saihara laughed.

“Just leave it there for now,” he said, holding out a hand. “C’mere.” Ouma stepped forward, falling against Shuichi and wrapping his arms around his waist. Saihara embraced him as well, almost lost in emotion. He wasn’t thinking about anything right now. Not about what this meant for the two of them, about what might happen in the next day, the next hour, the next minute. Right now he felt exhilaration, relief, affection. Close.

“Mmh. I guess we should actually wash now…” Kokichi said lazily, making no effort to move on this statement.

“Well… the water isn’t really hot anymore…” Shuichi said, slowly becoming more and more aware of the dropping temperature of the shower. “Maybe we should just get out.” Ouma groaned, throwing his head back.

“But our clothes… don’t tell me you’ve already forgotten, Shumai. I expected more from you.” Even when he was this exhausted, Kokichi still managed to be just as much of a brat as usual. Saihara shook his head, turning off the water and guiding Ouma out of the shower.

“We’ll just have to wait for a while for the water to get hot again,” he replied, reaching for his towel. Shuichi paused, realizing he only had the one, before shrugging and wrapping it around the both of them. Kokichi stayed pressed up against him, eyes closed. Something about this felt wrong, like it shouldn’t be happening. Ouma was the least trustworthy person in the entire group, he had a history of turning on others when least expected. At the same time, though, Shuichi felt safer than he ever had in this moment. He could feel Kokichi’s skin against his, completely vulnerable and trusting. There was nothing separating their truest selves from one another.

“Hey, Ouma. Let’s go lay down for a second.”

Half dry and barely awake, Kokichi fell onto Saihara’s bed, his face buried into one of the pillows. Shuichi laid their towel on the night stand, crawling onto the mattress and pulling the covers up over them. For a moment he lay on his back, head on his pillow staring at the ceiling. A small hand touched his shoulder, and soon Ouma was cuddled up next to him. A very different feeling was brewing in the detective, but clouded by exhaustion he managed to ignore it. He pressed his forehead against Kokichi’s, letting out a sigh as his body began to relax. He was drifting closer into sleep when Ouma spoke.

“Was that your first time, Shumai?” His voice was barely above a whisper, not condescending or smug but genuine and soft.

“Mmm. It actually wasn’t,” he admitted with a laugh.

“It was for me.” There was a short period of silence. “Hehe. But that’s a lie, isn’t it?” Saihara pulled himself closer to Kokichi, their legs becoming tangled. He didn’t really care if it was the truth or not. All he cared about right now was the long absent feeling of happiness in his chest as he slipped into the first peaceful sleep he’d had in a long, long time.


	7. In Which Shuichi Saihara Tries Some Extracurriculars

\-----

When Shuichi awoke in his bed, Kokichi Ouma was gone. The spot next to him was cold, but the fitted sheets were still wrinkled into his outline. He placed a hand on the bed beside him as he tried to place his thoughts. Saihara had a feeling that Kokichi would leave. He would have been surprised if he had woken up to see him still sleeping beside him, honestly. Despite this the detective was incredibly disappointed. He felt lonely. Determined not to let the rest of the day go to waste, he slowly pulled himself out of bed, finding his clothes had been washed and were strung up on a clothesline in the bathroom. Kokichi had done all this before he left? Shuichi got dressed and psyched himself up for human interaction before leaving his room. If he felt lonely he should spend some time with his friends. There was no point in moping around.

Saihara met up with a couple of his classmates, spending a bit of time with each one. He was thankful for the time he had with each of them. It seemed like they all grew closer, but at the end of it all he still felt alone. That night he lay in bed, unable to fall asleep. He kept thinking about the first night he had spent with Ouma. However sudden and awkward it had been, Shuichi was glad that Kokichi had broken into his room. At times like this he found himself wishing the supreme leader would do it all again. He would hear the doorknob jiggling, the lock clicking as he crept into his dorm, the two of them embracing passionately as they fell back into bed… and then… Saihara was brought back to reality when he heard a knock at his door. He almost sprang to his feet, unable to believe his ears. He rushed forward without another thought, completely and utterly enraptured with his fantasies coming true.

“Back so soon? Honestly, I didn’t think you were that desperate- to-” Shuichi’s confident facade came stumbling to a halt when he found someone he was not expecting on the other side of the door.

“Eh? What’re you goin’ on about?” It was Kaito Momota. A very confused looking Kaito Momota. Fuuuuck.

“Oh! Kaito! I thought you were uh… someone else.” Shuichi flashed a very sheepish smile. Kaito raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

“Who else visits you at a time of night like this?” he asked.

“Uhmmmm it’s uh… you know…” Saihara’s face began to redden. He was scrambling to find some name to offer up that wouldn’t drag him deeper into suspicion than telling the truth would. Luckily, Momota didn’t give him the chance to. He clapped a hand onto Shuichi’s shoulder, staring confidently into his eyes.

“You don’t have to tell me, bro,” he said with a twinkle in his eyes. “I can tell you don’t want to reveal to me the name of your secret lover.”

“Aah! N-no! It’s not like that!” Shuichi waved his hands frantically. “Really! I wouldn’t! There’s no way!”

“Now, now. A man can tell these things!” Kaito pulled the detective into a side hug, giving him a thumbs up. “This must be one lucky lady if she has someone as chivalrous as you going so far to protect her identity.” Ah. So he was assuming Shuichi was straight.

“Wow, I can’t keep anything from you, Momota-kun.” Saihara swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to speak straight. “There is a girl I’ve been seeing, but I need to be secret about it. You know, to keep her safe?” Kaito nodded with great vigor.

“Much respect to you, bro.” He clapped his fist to his chest. “It takes a true man to be a strong lover at a time like this.” Kaito looked at him with an uncomfortable level of intimacy. “Tell me… you are using protection, aren’t you?”

“Of course I’m- W-wait! Why would you assume that I was having-?! Don’t make me admit to something like that!”

“Hahaha! Shuichi Saihara, you are a true man!”

With one crisis averted, Shuichi could carry on through the night. The next day was, thankfully, rather uneventful. Things carried on as normally as they could, and he found himself with more free time on his hands once again.

Saihara wandered the halls with nothing in particular to do. He hadn’t seen Ouma in a little while now, and figured if he wanted to be seen he’d appear. It wasn’t like he really had a choice in the matter anyways. Kokichi was incredibly good at making himself scarce, and though the others probably enjoyed this Shuichi certainly didn’t. It was worrying when someone didn’t turn up for a while. Of course he’d feel that way about anyone. Of course.

The detective hadn’t asked around about Ouma’s whereabouts either. The answer was always going to be a curt ‘I don’t know’ or ‘Haven’t seen him.’ He kicked a rock down the overgrown hallway. Whatever. He could be happy with his other friends. It wasn’t like getting fucked was better than everything else a relationship had to offer. Then, he noticed Kokichi sitting on a bench at the other end of the hall, and all of a sudden everyone else didn’t matter again. Shuichi froze up for a moment. He shouldn’t run, right? Obviously not. He had to be cool about it. Sliding his hands into his pockets, Saihara wandered over to Ouma at a quick-but-not-too-quick pace.

“Detective.” Kokichi addressed him as he approached, eyes fixed on the wall ahead. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” Shuichi stood next to the bench, casting a sidelong glance over his shoulder at the other boy.

“Just… checking things out over here,” he replied awkwardly.

“Mmmm, I’m sure you are.” The lilt of his voice implied something that made Shuichi blush.

“Sh-shut up… liar...” He crossed his arms, looking down the hallway to make sure they were still alone. Saihara really didn’t want to be seen with him, even if they weren’t doing anything unseemly.

“Right. Well if you won’t I think I’ll give it a try, the view from here is nice anyways.” Shuichi turned back to see Kokichi leaned back, staring at his ass with a smirk on his face. His eyes flicked up to meet the detective’s and he giggled. Saihara hastily angled himself to face Ouma, cheeks red hot.

“You left out of nowhere yesterday.” Shuichi very quickly changed the topic to hide his embarrassment.

“Oh, is that what this is about now?” Ouma grinned coyly. “You expected me to sleep with you and give you the chance to kill me? Is that it?”

“I- you know- UGH!” Saihara scrunched up his face in annoyance. “If you would just quit messing around saying things like that maybe-”

“Maybe what? What do you think you can make me do?” Ouma was on his knees now, raised to Shuichi’s height. “I’m all ears.” Saihara grabbed Kokichi’s wrist with one hand, pulling himself in with the resolve to scold him or yell, but he stopped short close to Ouma’s face. There was a moment of physical tension, the two of them staring into each other’s eyes. Kokichi opened his mouth slightly, and this was all the incentive Saihara needed. He jerked Ouma forward and kissed him, stumbling backwards as Kokichi stepped off the bench. Their chests pressed tightly together, the boys slowly began to move back towards the wall, not once breaking their kiss. Ouma had dug his fingers into Shuichi’s hips, pushing him further and further back until he hit a solid entanglement of vines. Kokichi pulled himself away, gasping for air with his tongue lolled out.

“Mmh, I don’t mind that one bit,” he said between labored breaths. “What else did you have in mind, detective?” His better senses returning to him, Shuichi looked around nervously for a place to make a hasty retreat. They couldn’t do this in the hall. Anybody could turn the corner at any moment and then..!

“Uhhh… there!” He pointed to a classroom door down the hall. “We can go inside and-” Kokichi was already pushing him forward.

“Then move! Don’t make me wait or I’ll kill you!”

Practically throwing himself through the doorway, Shuichi had hardly turned around to close the door behind him before Kokichi was on his lips again. Through quiet moans he fumbled for the doorknob, finally closing the door and locking it. Now completely safe from any prying eyes the two of them fell into each other. Ouma immediately went to groping Saihara’s ass while he was backed up into the room. The two of them knocked a few chairs to the floor, and Kokichi eventually ended up seated atop a desk while Shuichi gripped his thighs. There wasn't any hesitation between them anymore. Both of them knew what the other wanted, and nothing was going to come between that anymore.

Shuichi brought his hand up to Kokichi's waistband, sliding his fingers down into his boxers. He felt Ouma’s grip on him tighten.

“Kokichi,” he murmured, “is this okay?”

“Are we suddenly worried about doing this in public?” came the teasing reply. “That didn't seem to stop you in the AV room. Or in the bathroom, or-”

“I want to suck your dick.” Whether it was the boldness of the statement or the determined inflection of his voice, something managed to shut Ouma up. “If you'll let me.”

“If I'll let you?” Kokichi laughed nervously. “I think in situations like this I'd normally be the one begging you for it, don't you think?”

“Hm, alright then. Beg.”

Shuichi quickly slid both his hands up the front of Ouma’s shirt, exposing his chest. Kokichi gasped, grasping the sides of the desk tightly as Shuichi rubbed his nipples and kissed his chest.

“Nnnngh! Y-you think you can make me beg you just like that?” Kokichi was fighting to keep an even tone. “You know better than that, detective.” Saihara laughed to himself. Ouma really got into this role playing kind of stuff, didn't he? Not that he was acting much different than usual, but something about him was much more… bratty. Admittedly it was fun for Shuichi, too. He bit down onto one of Kokichi's nipples and received a yelp in return. He was met with whimpering as he continued to suck, his hand caressing Ouma’s hip.

“Ohhhhkay you can stop now, you win,” he said, hips jerking forward.

“Huh?” Saihara looked up. “I asked you to beg, didn't I? It wasn't a question.” Without another word he moved to the other side of Kokichi's chest, hands now cradling the boy’s inner thighs. Ouma's body was shaking, a never ending stream of whines and moans leaving him.

“Ffffuck I… please…” Saihara bit down again. “SHUICHI! Please!”

“Mmh, please what?”

“P-please suck me off!” Ouma grabbed Shuichi's hair with one hand as he curled around him. Shuichi had left quite a few new hickies on his chest. Saihara slowly began to move down, kissing Kokichi's belly and hips. “Please please! I need it so bad Shuichi…” The smaller boy trembled as the detective dropped to his knees, starting to pull Ouma’s raggedy pants off.

“You know, I'm not fully convinced you really mean it,” Saihara hummed, gently running his thumb over the bulge in Kokichi's boxers.

“Ffffuck!” he gasped, legs jerking. “I mean it I do! I- I want you more than anything Shuichi, I'm begging you please-” Ouma cut himself off when Saihara pulled his boxers down, his dick standing straight up. Shuichi felt a familiar tightness in his throat as he wrapped his fingers around Kokichi’s member, teasing him by gently running his fingertips across the head. Ouma was whining almost pitifully at this point. His fingers twisted tightly into the taller boy’s hair, and Saihara knew he was done. With as much anticipation as he had anxiety, Shuichi kissed the end of Kokichi's dick.

Ouma immediately gasped, bucking his hips to push up against Saihara's mouth. Shuichi pulled his head back instinctually, blinking a few times before going back to kissing and licking the end of his cock. The detective looked up to see Kokichi staring down at him, face red and twisted into a look of both pleasure and desperation. He felt a familiar pang of desire rack his body. He wanted nothing more than to touch himself right now, to pair the emotional high he was feeling right now with a physical feeling, but he resisted. Instead, Shuichi opened his mouth, sliding his tongue under Ouma's dick and starting to suck him off.

“Oouhhh god, Shuichi,” Ouma moaned loudly, his grip on Saihara's hair tightening. “Fuck, you feel amazing…” Shuichi rocked forward, taking Kokichi's entire shaft as it hit the back of his throat. “Aaah! H-holy shit-” Ouma was panting and whining with increased intensity now, his hips jerking forward every time Shuichi bobbed his head. “I'm ah- getting pretty close Saihara-chan,” Kokichi stuttered between moans. Shuichi leaned all the way back, gasping for air with an empty mouth.

“Hahh… ahh… Now that won't do,” he said, pushing himself back up into a standing position. “I'm nowhere near done with you.” Immediately he leaned in to kiss Ouma, who reciprocated eagerly. The taste of Kokichi's dick in his mouth mixed with his tongue, knowing Ouma was tasting himself too, it was almost intoxicating. “Hold on, wrap your arms around my neck.” Kokichi did as he was told, and in a moment Shuichi slid his hands under Ouma's legs and lifted him up off the desk. He was so light Saihara could hardly believe it. They continued to make out noisily as Shuichi carried him across the room to the teacher’s desk, dropping him flat onto the desktop and climbing up on top of him.

“You up to fucking my ass again, big boy?” Shuichi asked, starting to unzip his pants.

“I don't think I have a choice, do I?” Ouma was grinning as he helped pull Saihara's pants down. Shuichi laughed to himself as he awkwardly shifted around to get his pants and boxers off. Why didn't he do this when he was standing up? He thought it would be hotter this way but it definitely wasn't. He was relieved to finally be able to throw his clothes to the floor, straddling Ouma’s chest and feeling the moisture from his lips soaking into his shirt.

“If you want it then prove it.” Saihara leaned forward to push himself off Kokichi's chest, standing over him on his knees. “I think you know what you have to do.” And that he did. Ouma got to work with his hands, pushing his fingers into Shuichi's already soaking vagina. Saihara huffed, feeling Kokichi's fingers push deep enough to hit his cervix. He hadn't expected this angle to facilitate that, but he wasn't complaining. Ouma most certainly didn't know what he was doing. He just continued to push, twisting his fingers around to get them as wet as he could.

“Why can't I go deeper?” Saihara was startled to hear Kokichi speak up. He looked genuinely puzzled.

“It's not like anal, there’s a stopping point,” he replied, a hint of amusement in his voice. “You really don't have a lot of experience with vaginas, do you?”

“They aren't really my thing, detective!” Ouma retorted in a mocking tone. “Besides, you aren't right about everything, you know. There are too stopping points in anal, you just have to train to get past ‘em.” Shuichi blinked.

“Oh? Have you?”

“Huh?”

“Have you trained to get past them?” Kokichi looked away, visibly embarrassed. Saihara didn't need an answer, his expression was all the confirmation he needed. He’d have to keep that in mind. Shuichi grabbed Ouma’s wrist, pulling his fingers back out of him. “Never mind that. Why don’t you do something you’re more familiar with then?” Ouma gave a breathy laugh, sliding his hand up Saihara’s inner thigh, grazing over his clit with his thumb as he pushed his hand further and further back. Shuichi lowered himself down to the table, elbows on either side of his partner, their faces inches apart. Kokichi hid his face in the taller boy’s shoulder as he started lubing him up.

“Ahh… don’t hide, Ouma.” Saihara grabbed a fistful of purple tinted hair, gently pulling Kokichi’s head back. “You aren’t so awful to look at, you know.” They kissed again, roughly and passionately. Their teeth scraped against each other, saliva smearing on the outside of their mouths. Shuichi felt Ouma begin to try pushing his fingers in and rocked his hips backward. Kokichi’s fingers slid inside easily, and he didn’t waste any time starting to push at a steady rhythm. Saihara moaned against his tongue, pushing back with his legs to push Ouma’s fingers as deep as they could go.

“Mmh, you act like I’m already fucking you,” Ouma hummed, pulling out before adding a third finger. Shuichi leaned back, sitting straight down to push Kokichi as deep into him as he could.

“I- ah- don’t want to wait to be ready,” he whined, grinding his ass against Ouma’s palm. “You feel the same, don’t you?” Kokichi pulled his hand out, wiping his fingers against the desk.

“If you think you’re prepared enough I won’t stop you.” Ouma was gazing at him dreamily, a deep blush completely covering his usually pale cheeks. Shuichi shifted back a bit, using a hand to angle Kokichi’s dick towards him.

“Ouma, I was thinking,” he said quietly, “how do you feel about not using a condom this time?”

“W-what?! Y-youre kidding…” Kokichi was laughing, but there was an undeniable excitement in his eyes.

“I know the risks but given our… situation… I don’t think it matters much now,” Shuichi explained, absently toying with Ouma’s cock with one hand. “Besides I… really want to feel you cum inside me.” Kokichi whined, his dick twitching a bit in response. “Do you… would you like that?”

“Fuck I mean..!” Ouma was breathing faster, putting a hand on his forehead. “I’m okay with it if you are, detective.” Shuchi smiled, leaning down to kiss Kokichi on the cheek. His face felt so hot.

“Okay. Tell me if you need me to stop.” Ouma nodded vigorously, gripping at Shuichi’s thighs as he started to get into position, rubbing his ass up against Kokichi’s dick. He wanted to get as much precum on him as he could first. Ouma didn’t seem to mind, his eyes closed as he bit his lip in an attempt to stay quiet. Saihara stuck his own fingers into his mouth for a moment, getting a good deal of saliva on them before reaching around to lube himself up one last time before starting to push against Kokichi’s dick. It was a bit awkward for a few moments, trying to get a good position where his partner wouldn’t just slip away from him, but eventually he just braced Ouma in place with his hand as he started to rock back. Shuichi took a deep breath, steadying his shaking legs as he pushed back against Kokichi’s dick. In a few moments there was a distinct pop and the head was in.

“Oh fuck!” Ouma dug his fingers into Saihara’s legs, throwing his head back. Shuichi smiled, continuing to push back slowly. “God you feel amazing… Shuichi…” Kokichi’s fingers were shaking.

“You think you can handle it if you go deeper?” Shuichi teased. “Or should I stop?”

“God don’t stop, please!” Ouma opened his eyes, looking straight at Saihara. “Let me fuck you, please please please!” Shuichi leaned down to press their foreheads together.

“I think I’m the one fucking you right now, aren’t I?” The taller boy started to rock with his knees, pushing Ouma deeper inside him. All the while Kokichi was crying out, throwing his arms around Shuichi’s neck and gripping tightly at the back of his shirt.

“Aah yes more more, please!” He pushed off the desk with his feet, smacking his hips against the detective’s ass. Saihara gasped at the sudden movement, pushing back in response and bottoming him out while pushing him back down onto the table. “Fuck! Shuichi I- you-” Shuichi fell into a steady rhythm, taking Kokichi’s full length every time between raising up far enough for him to nearly pull out. He was enjoying the feeling too, moaning softly as the feeling of urgency between his own legs grew.

“Hahh… hey I, I think I’m getting close,” Ouma sputtered, starting to fall into Shuichi’s pattern and pushing back with his hips. “You just feel so fuckin’ good I can’t-”

“Fuck, I want you to cum inside me so bad, Ouma,” Saihara groaned, starting to move in shorter, faster bursts. “Sh-show me how much you love this- you better cum as hard as you can!” Kokichi cried out loudly, his nails digging into Shuichi’s skin through the fabric of his shirt. “Come on, come on, I need it!” Saihara bit down onto Ouma’s neck, and that was the end of it. The supreme leader practically screamed, burying his face into Shuichi’s shoulder and his dick into his ass. His hips spasmed violently, and Saihara felt a deep warmth filling him up. He whined as he started to grind his fingers against his clit, gently rocking as Ouma filled him up. After a few moments Kokichi fell back, completely spent. He tapped a hand on Shuichi’s leg, and the detective slowly pulled out. Ouma’s dick fell against his own legs, and after a thin rope of cum began to drip down Saihara’s leg.

“Ffffuck, dude… you’re… amazing…” Ouma was panting, eyes fixed on the ceiling with a silly grin across his face. “I love your ass.” Shuichi giggled, laying down on Kokichi’s chest.

“At this point I don’t care if you’re lying,” he said quietly, listening to Ouma’s heartbeat. Kokichi laughed, falling quiet for a moment before sitting up slightly.

“You didn’t finish, did you?” he asked.

“Oh! N-no, I will later-”

“C’mon, get up so you can sit on my face.”

“H-huh!?” Shuichi sat up pretty fast in response to that. “Wait wait, you aren’t being serious are you? If you’re messing with me I swear to god!”

“Hurry up, will you? You’re all messy…” Ouma wiped away some of his own cum from Shuichi’s leg, sticking his finger into his mouth. “Who do you think is gunna clean all this up?” Saihara felt a chill run through his entire body. This was… really… Silently, steeling his own nerves, he rose to his knees, turning around to straddle Kokichi’s chest.

“You’re… sure about this…” he stuttered, thankful his partner couldn’t see how red his face was. He wanted this. Badly. Without even bothering to reply, Ouma wrapped his fingers around Saihara’s hips, pulling him back and pushing his clit up against his tongue. Shuichi gasped, doubling over as Kokichi flicked his tongue against him. “Shit! O-okay, I guess that’s a yes- mmh!” He ground his hips against Ouma, who began licking in long strokes against the outer lips of his vagina, humming in content. It wasn’t long before he pushed Shuichi forward a bit more, giving him a very enthusiastic rimjob. Saihara’s legs shook at the feeling, and he quickly slid his fingers down to his clit.

“D-damn you weren’t kidding, Ouma,” he moaned. “You better… better… aaahn-! Clean up every last bit of the mess you m-made.” Shuichi leaned backwards a bit, and Kokichi whined happily, starting to tongue Saihara’s asshole. The detective ground against his clit even harder. This was maybe the hottest thing in the world. Ever. Ouma was eating ass like a champ, and licking up his own cum in the process. It was more than Shuichi could handle. He very quickly reached his limit, feeling his head start to spin. “That’s perfect, don’t stop,” he stuttered, bracing his free hand against the desk. “I’m gunna cum, Kokichi! Fuck! You’re perfect! I- I’m-” Shuichi’s hips jerked backwards as he was overwhelmed by that exhilarating feeling that he had grown so familiar with. He felt Kokichi’s breath hot against him, his tongue stuck out to catch the juice that was squirting out of him. God damn.

Saihara came for what felt like forever. He was panting and moaning hard enough to make his head light, and finally his legs gave out, body falling forward and collapsing against Ouma’s. Kokichi slid back to sit up as Shuichi fell to the desk, letting him fall into his lap. He wiped the cum from his mouth with this sleeve, the biggest smile across his face.

“Nishishi, I guess that was a big turn-on for you, huh Shumai?”

“You have… NO idea…” Saihara gasped, pushing himself up into a sitting position. He quickly regretted this, weakly falling back against Kokichi’s chest. The two boys laid atop the desk for a few minutes, catching their breath after the mess they had made. Shuichi was the first to move, reaching for the pants he had so brazenly thrown to the floor. He got dressed quickly, shuffling back to the front of the room where Ouma’s clothes had been left. “Here,” he called, tossing the pants and boxers to Kokichi, who clumsily caught them. He wandered back over a bit awkwardly as Ouma pulled his pants back on.

“So… now what?”

“What do you mean, now what?” Ouma asked, standing as he inspected his clothing for stains. “We get out of here and pretend like this didn’t happen.”

“I mean, there’s still… y’know…” Shuichi motioned towards the desk, which was still clearly messy.

“What? Cum?” Kokichi sneered. “You’re so scared to say it when you aren’t fucking me! You’re such a pushover.”

“Am not!” Saihara followed him to the door, where he hastily stepped in front of him. “Before we leave and act like there’s nothing between us, I… I just wanted to say…” Ouma blinked, looking at him with an indiscernible expression. Shuichi felt his stomach drop. What was he trying to do? “Um. Would you want to meet up again tonight? I’ll be jacking off anyways so I thought…”

“Aww you don’t have to be shy, just say you wanna get rawed Shumai!”

“That’s not what I meant!” Ouma laughed uproariously as Saihara crossed his arms.

“Whatever, liar. It’ll be our little secret then.” Kokichi leaned in and kissed him. It was unlike what they shared in moments of unbridled desire, but it was soft and sweet. They drew away from each other in strained silence. Shuichi could hardly speak;

“If you die today I’ll never forgive you.”

“I won’t.” The met for one last kiss, Ouma’s fingers brushing against his palm. “But what good is the word of a liar?” With one final smile he unlocked the door, slipping out and disappearing into the halls. Saihara stepped out after him, holding his hand out as if to keep him from leaving while doing nothing to stop him. He let out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding, letting his shoulders slouch forward. The detective looked down at his hands in silence.

“...shit. That little brat got cum on my shirt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience everyone... this chapter took longer than I thought, both because of the content as well as real world events giving me trouble. I hope you're all staying safe during this crazy time, I'm two weeks into my own quarantine with no real idea of when it'll be over. Hopefully this update can brighten up your day a little!! Love you all, make sure you keep washin those hands, that's probably what Ouma is in such a hurry to do honestly


	8. In Which Ouma is Invited to a Sleepover

\-----

Shuichi didn't see Ouma for the rest of the day. After getting back to the group Saihara tried his best to act normal, but his mind was still on Kokichi. He spent the hours cycling through various stages of arousal; in moments of silence he would remember everything that Ouma had done to him that morning and his heart rate would skyrocket. It was hard not to look forward to that night knowing they'd be seeing each other again.

A bit before the nighttime announcement, Shuichi was back in his room. He was nervous. They had never arranged to meet up before. It had always been spontaneous and wild, which gave him less time to be anxious about it. Why was he worried anyways? Shuichi decided to take a shower. That would help him clear his head. Plus, if they really were going to do something like they planned… However, no such relief came. The bathroom only reminded him of the day before, and he began to spiral into another pit of anxiety and lust. He left the shower wet in more ways than one, and sat on his bed staring at the wall with his towel wrapped around him.

10 PM came and went, and Saihara was still alone. He laid back, sinking into the bed as his mind began to run through all of the things Ouma could be doing right now. Maybe he was just getting ready, or he got caught up in some stupid scheme of his. Maybe he had been murdered and his body was stashed away somewhere, withering and waiting to be discovered. Shuichi physically shuddered, using his hands to cover his eyes. He had to stop thinking about Kokichi dying all the time. It wasn’t productive or healthy, but it was hard not to when Ouma was the only thing he really thought about anymore.

By the time 11 rolled around Shuichi was convinced that Kokichi wouldn’t be coming. He laid naked on top of his sheets, unable to sleep. Of course Ouma would stand him up, why wouldn’t he? He should just go to bed already. Nothing was going to happen. As Saihara got up to get his pajamas there was a quiet knock at the door. He froze up, head spinning. He hurriedly snatched the damp towel from his bed, wrapping it around him as he stumbled to the door.

The lock turned with a click, and Shuichi opened the door just a crack, peering out into the hall. Sure enough, Kokichi was there. The smaller boy was looking all around in a bit of a nervous manner. When he noticed that Saihara had opened the door he slid back into his more charismatic persona.

“Good evening detective,” he said quietly, slipping his fingers into the crack in the door. “Mind if I join you?” Shuichi let him in quickly. He locked the door as Ouma wandered towards the bed, taking a seat before falling flat onto his back. Saihara approached him, still clutching his towel to his chest.

“I thought you weren't coming,” he said. Ouma cocked his head to the side.

“Huh? I said I would, didn’t I? I wouldn’t lie to you, would I?” The look he wore gave a resounding ‘yes.’ “Have a little faith in me, Shuichi! We hadn’t even agreed on a time. What, did you think I’d gotten myself killed?” There was a distinct silence in the following moments. Kokichi sat up slowly, looking at Saihara, who was starting to unravel.

“Maybe!” He was finally able to speak, gripping his towel even tighter. “You took so long getting here I thought-” Shuichi looked down at his feet. That feeling of panic he had grown so familiar with was gripping him tightly. He felt it in his chest, tightening around his lungs and throat, sucking the strength out of his arms. When he thought of the friends he had lost he could see their lifeless bodies. He could imagine the pain they felt in their final moments; those he had deduced and those he had been forced to witness. Shuichi flinched at the sudden sensation of Ouma touching his hands. Kokichi looked up at him with unmasked concern. Whether it was genuine or not was no longer important.

“Were you actually worried about me?” Saihara nodded his head, avoiding eye contact. What a pathetic thing to have to admit. Ouma immediately wrapped his arms around Shuichi, pressing his face into his chest. The detective drew his hands up around Kokichi’s hips, holding him tightly. He smelled strange, like an odd combination of whiteboard marker and sugary soda, but at the same time it was comforting. “Heh, you’ve played right into my hands, detective,” Ouma muttered. “To think I’d already have full control of your mind, you’re much weaker than I thought.”

“Is it so wrong to worry about you?” Shuichi asked the question half to himself, his cheek pressed against the side of Ouma’s head. “I don’t want anything to happen to you, or anyone.” Kokichi had become far more important to him than he had imagined. A part of him hated it, but another knew that he needed something to ground him. He needed a reason to keep waking up, a reason to keep fighting for a future outside of this prison. If Ouma was a part of that future, would he fight harder? Would that give him the strength to push through the pain he felt?

“Well, you don’t have to worry about me. I can’t die.” Kokichi leaned back, giving Shuichi a kiss on his cheek. “I’m going to win this game and I’m taking you with me. I already have it all figured out.”

“Now that’s definitely a lie.” Saihara laughed, his grip on Ouma loosening. Kokichi took the cue, gripping the towel Shuichi was wearing as he stepped back, stealing a glance at the taller boy’s naked body. Saihara quickly snatched the towel back to his chest, laughing. If this had happened even earlier this week he would have lost his temper, but things were different now.

“How kind of you to get ready for me, Shuichi!” Ouma chimed, dancing off to the side. “There are waaaay too many buttons on your shirt, it’s so annoying!” Saihara dropped into his bed, towel gently draped over his frame.

“Well, it’d only be fair if you were undressed too, you know,” he said softly. Kokichi didn’t need to be told twice. He practically slid out of his shirt, squirming and falling to the mattress as he got rid of his pants. He crawled up beside Saihara in bed, resting his head on the other boy’s shoulder.

“So, what were you thinking, Shumai?” he asked. “Just tell me what to do, anything.” Ouma shifted to start gently kissing Saihara’s jawline, one hand pressed up against his chest. Shuichi sighed, running a hand through Kokichi’s hair.

“To tell you the truth, I’m almost too tired to do anything,” he admitted with a laugh. “I’m usually asleep by now.” He slid his hand down the back of Ouma’s neck, fingers playing with the outline of his shoulder blades. “This is good, though.” Kokichi raised himself up, meeting Saihara’s gaze. There were dark circles under Ouma’s eyes, an undeniable exhaustion behind the front he was putting up. Did he even sleep? The two boys met in a kiss, eyes closing to focus on the other sensations throughout each other’s bodies.

Kissing slowly somehow felt even more intimate than the feverish make-out sessions they had during sex. Every movement was deliberate and impactful, each second felt like an eternity. Ouma’s hands on Shuichi’s breast, Saihara cradling Kokichi’s ribs. Ouma gently slid his leg between Shuichi’s thighs, pressing up against his crotch. Shuichi gasped, only breaking their kiss for a moment to do so. He shifted his hips to grind against Kokichi ever so slightly. It didn't take much for Ouma to turn him on anymore. He would never admit that, but right now he really didn't care.

“Mmnh.” Ouma pulled away, smiling as he caught his breath. “You're really wet Shumai.” Saihara shot a glance at Kokichi’s leg pressed up against him. As he moved he could feel how slick the other boy’s skin had become. Shuichi laughed quietly, pushing his face into Ouma’s chest. He was so sleepy and dazed he couldn't find the words to speak, but his mouth could do more than just talk. Kokichi whimpered as Saihara kissed his nipple, tongue running gentle circles around the tip. “Nngh-! Fuck…”

Shuichi felt Ouma moving and opened his eyes to see his partner pushing his hand into his boxers. Saihara grinned, pulling away from his chest and sliding a hand onto his waist.

“Don't be shy,” he murmured, pulling his boxers down to see Kokichi fondling his dick. “It's cute that I turn you on so much.” Ouma whined as Shuichi laughed to himself.

“Shumai can you… would you keep sucking on me?” Ouma had buried his face partway into the pillow to hide his blush. “It feels really good.” Shuichi very happily obliged. He continued, a bit rougher now, as Kokichi started to jack himself off. Saihara’s own hand was already slipping between his thighs, lubing himself up before starting to rub in quick circles over his clit.

Shuichi bit down on Kokichi’s nipple a bit harder than intended, causing Ouma to yelp, jerking his legs and pushing against Saihara’s clit. The detective moaned at the sudden stimulation, pulling his hips back. Ouma looked down worriedly, but seemed to understand when he saw Shuichi grinding his fingers into himself. With a satisfied hum he pushed his face up against Saihara’s neck to start kissing him.

“Mm, you seem perfectly happy touching yourself.” Shuichi was a bit more alert now and was trying his best to do some dirty talking. “How do you feel knowing I'm jerking myself off instead of you?” Ouma gasped, a shudder visibly passing through his body. He was shifting himself closer to Saihara, pushing up against his hips while he continued to masturbate. That seemed to do the trick.

“I bet you do this in your room every night,” Shuichi continued, pulling Ouma’s hair with his free hand. “I'm right, aren't I?” Kokichi squirmed beneath his grip, but the way his body jerked when he touched himself betrayed him. Saihara pulled his head back to look him in the eyes. Ouma gasped, unable to hold back his moaning. “Well? It wasn't a rhetorical question.”

“Aaahhhh yes! Every night I think about you… fucking me… that's what you, ahhhn- you wanted to hear, isnt it?” Even now Kokichi had to get the last word in. He looked almost smug behind his half lidded eyes mouth ajar and gasping. Almost.

“Hn, I think I've heard enough.” Shuichi pulled his soaked fingers from his clit, shoving them down Ouma’s throat without missing a beat. The smaller boy gagged, still diligently trying to suck Saihara’s fingers clean. His full body trembled while saliva dripped down his chin from his open mouth. “Still, you've behaved so well tonight. I didn't know you could be such a good boy, Ouma.” The most accurate word to describe the noise Kokichi made next would be squeal. He jerked forward, whining desperately through Shuichi’s fingers.

“Oh, you liked that, did you?” Ouma nodded slightly, moaning which Saihara pulled him against his chest to whisper in his ear: “Well then, is my good boy going to cum for me too?” Kokichi gasped and shuddered, a steady stream of whimpers leaving his mouth as Shuichi felt something warm and sticky splatter across his chest. He pulled his fingers out of Ouma’s mouth as the other boy finished, finally collapsing to the side. He wouldn't get much time to rest. Saihara promptly pulled his head back up by his hair, pushing Kokichi’s face into his stomach.

“Good boys clean up the messes they've made, don't they?”

Wordlessly, Ouma opened his mouth, dragging his tongue across Shuichi’s skin as he lapped up his own cum from his partner’s body. The detective hummed in content, going back to getting himself off. Watching Kokichi work was incredibly hot. The smaller boy would occasionally look up at him and smile as he swallowed, sending chills down Shuichi's spine. He didn't think he could get wetter than he already was, but this was certainly proving him wrong. When Ouma finished he licked his lips, pressing himself close against Saihara while he pinched both of the boy’s nipples.

“All clean, detective,” he said sweetly, giggling as Shuichi groaned, pushing his hips forward as his fingers moved faster. “Or did you want a taste, too?” Ouma kissed him and Saihara reciprocated- however shakily it was- as he reached his breaking point. As he finished he gripped Kokichi to his chest tightly, legs shaking while fluid dripped from his thighs. He closed his legs tightly, using his muscles to gently continue stimulating himself as his orgasm ended. Ouma continued to kiss him over and over, moving to his cheeks and forehead while he trembled.

“O-ouma… ah…” Shuichi finally felt his muscles relaxing. “I came, you don’t have to…”

“Am I not allowed to kiss you?” Kokichi smiled, resting his chin on his hand. “Or do you think you’re still allowed to boss me around when we aren’t fucking?” Shuichi bit his lip, holding his breath until it escaped in the form of a quiet snort.

“You sound so serious, Kokichi,” he said with a laugh. Saihara wrapped his arms around Ouma, pulling him close as their bodies began to settle into bed. He continued, softly now: “If you want to, I won’t stop you.” The supreme leader kissed him again before reaching back to pull the covers over them.

“Fuckin’ cold,” he muttered, pulling the blankets up to his shoulders and snuggling up to Shuichi. The detective rolled to his side, hooking his arm around the other boy’s waist and curling around him. “If you touch me with your cold, clammy feet I’ll murder you.” Shuichi laughed again. He pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes.

“Ouma, can I ask you a favor?”

“Only if you give your life to me for the debt!”

“Please sleep with me tonight.”

“... I think I can manage that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've said it a billion times but thank you all SO much for your comments and support. Hope you're staying safe out there!! I love you all!!!


	9. In Which Shuichi Saihara Asks a Favor

For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, Shuichi woke up to something other than the morning announcement. He stirred in his sleep, shifting his position to find himself pressed up against something small and warm. His eyes opened just a tad to find Ouma snuggled up to him, face pushed into Saihara’s chest as he lightly snored. He stayed. He had really stayed.

An old but familiar feeling washed over Shuichi. He was… happy. As he touched Kokichi's cheek he could feel the fear in his heart melting away. Was this what hope felt like? The smaller boy shifted, making a slight noise when he pushed even closer to Saihara. It had to be. The hope that he could see Ouma this way again, his desire to protect that feeling, there was nothing else it could be.

Kokichi’s eyes opened slightly, looking straight into the detective’s. He smiled, giggling in that stupid childish way he always did, meeting Shuichi’s lips with his own. Saihara drew his hands around Ouma’s waist and held him tightly. He didn't know how long they were kissing for. In his drowsy and admittedly euphoric state, Shuichi was doing his best to remain present in his own body. It was unfortunate that he was brought back into his harsh reality by the chiming of the wake up announcement.

The two boys stopped dead as Monokuma’s announcement played over the speakers in the room. Ouma sighed, slowly sitting up in bed.

“You’d better get ready to go, detective,” he said, pulling the blankets up to cover himself a bit. He sounded… sad?

“Urghh. I can be late for breakfast. Just one more minute-”

“You’re always painfully on time for breakfast, usually.” Kokichi interrupted him in a very matter-of-fact tone. “They would suspect something if you didn’t show up like normal.” Shuichi couldn’t tell if it was sweet or creepy that Ouma knew so much about his habits. He decided that it wasn’t important. Saihara shifted into a sitting position, gripping the smaller boy by his shoulder and twisting him to share one last kiss.

“Okay, I get it. But I want to see you again. Can we… arrange a meeting?” Kokichi couldn’t help but smile now. He pushed his hands against Shuichi’s hips, leaning in close to him to kiss his neck.

“You’re so predictable~” he hummed. “How about the library, at two?”

“I- ahh. Sure.” Saihara shuddered. It took every ounce of his willpower to pull away and get out of bed. He got dressed clumsily, Ouma laughing at him quietly from beneath the covers. “Are you just going to lounge around in my room all morning?” he asked, buttoning up his shirt.

“Oh, no. I’m going to stay here until everybody’s already in the dining hall. Don’t worry! I’ll be sure to lock your door so nobody can see the cum all over your sheets!”

“Thanks. That’s definitely what I was worried about.”

Just before the detective was about to step out of the door, he hesitated. There was a tightness in his chest leaving Kokichi behind.

“You’re sure you don’t want to just, come to breakfast?” he asked, turning on his heel with as convincing of a smile as he could manage. “You need to eat too, you know? Look, I won’t even scold you about-”

“Oh Shumai, you know I can’t do that.” Ouma was flipped to lay on his stomach, his feet kicking in the air behind him. “I have very important things I need to do, I can’t waste time socializing with losers. You’ll be fine without me, so just go.” Since when did Ouma have things to do? Shuichi opened his mouth to protest, but eventually gave up with a groan.

“Fine. I can see I won’t be able to change your mind.”

“Nishishi! There you go!” Kokichi gave a cute little wave as Saihara made his way out the door. “Don’t worry, I’ll be home in time for dinner darling! I love youuuuu!”

Shuichi shut the door quickly, his face flushed. He looked around the dormitory to see if anyone had heard what just happened. Part of him wanted there to have been at least one person to prove that he had heard Ouma correctly, but he was completely alone. Kokichi… he loved him? Saihara let out an audible groan, smushing his face into his palms as he gripped his hair. What the fuck was that supposed to mean?! He did a few flustered paces in front of his door before finally starting toward the school. Ouma was messing with him. He had to remember that Ouma was always looking for an angle on him. That was definitely, definitely what that was. There was no way he could be serious.

Saihara was much less present for breakfast than usual. Amidst the chaos that was the usual arguing that broke out between his classmates, he sat staring blankly at his plate, thinking. There was something he wanted, and he could only think of one way to get it. It wouldn't be easy, but nothing here ever was. It had to work.

After another awkward morning dispersal, Shuichi began to make his way to the student lab of a rather overwhelming classmate. He was steeling himself for whatever was about to happen to him as he knocked on the door. There was a loud clattering from within, and soon enough, there she was.

“Huh? The fuck do you want?” Miu Iruma. Arms covered in grease stains, her sleeves hiked up past her elbows, a few odd tools clasped in her hand.

“It's good to see you too, Miu,” Shuichi replied with a nervous laugh. “Would it be okay if I came in?” She cocked her eyebrow.

“Hmmmmm. Fuck it, why not. Just stay out of our way, will ya?” Our? As he stepped into the scrapyard of a lab that Miu kept, Saihara found himself in the company of a rather distressed looking Kiibo. His robot classmate had all sorts of panels pulled open all over his body and was standing in a very awkward T pose beside a workbench. When he noticed Shuichi, Kiibo flushed a very deep red, squeezing his eyes tight.

“S-saihara-kun! I'm indecent!” He moved as if to cover himself with his arms but instead bumped a few of the open panels on his chest, sending little sparks flying.

“Kiibo!” Miu gave an exasperated huff, stomping back over to him to tinker with some loose wires sticking out of him. “The fuck did I tell you? Don’t move, dipshit!”

“I’m sorry!” Kiibo closed his collar over his face, hiding himself from his company. He pulled his arms back, twiddling his fingers nervously. “I just didn’t expect Saihara-kun to be here! I’m all exposed!”

“A-ah, it’s alright, Kiibo,” Shuichi piped up. He averted his gaze to a nearby workbench. “I don’t mind- I won’t look, okay?” What the fuck was happening in here? Kiibo was treating this like he had been walked in on while changing. And Iruma… he didn’t want to think about it too much.

“So what’d ya want?” Miu didn’t bother to stop working, her voice muffled by the sound of some kind of power tool going. Saihara hesitated. He was already unsure that telling Miu what was on his mind was a good idea, and he certainly didn’t want Kiibo in on it too.

“Um. I kind of wanted to speak to you about it, privately?” He heard Iruma’s tool turn off, motor humming until it came to a stop. “It’s kinda personal so…”

“You tryna come onto me, emo boy?” Shuichi looked back up to see Miu smirking with her arms crossed. “You aren’t really my type, but I won’t say no to somebody coming to me for-”

“N-no!” He interrupted her quickly, feeling his cheeks flush. “That really isn’t- no.” Miu burst into a fit of laughter.

“God, you’re so fuckin’ predictable!” she jeered, pointing at Saihara’s reddened face. “It’s totally something nasty if you don’t want Kii-boy to hear it! Now I really wanna know!” Kiibo seemed even more uncomfortable now. He fidgeted with his hair, murmuring something unintelligible. Now Shuichi wanted him to leave just to save him the embarrassment.

“Listen, Miu, if you let Kiibo leave I’ll…” He couldn’t believe he was doing this. “You can test a few of your gadgets on me and give him a break. That sounds good, right?” Before she could respond Shuichi dropped to his knees and bowed. He could hear Iruma whining above him.

“O-okay!” Her voice was shaking as she responded. “You win! Come on and g-get up, idiot! Stay down there much longer and I’ll need both of you to leave!” Oh, gross.

Miu hurriedly closed Kiibo back up, an ashamed blush on her face. Shuichi recovered rather quickly, thankful that he had learned what her weakness was so early on. He didn’t like pulling his trump cards like that but he wasn’t sure what else to do. Besides, with the kind of request he was about to make, he might have to do a bit more grovelling. As Kiibo left he gave Saihara a very relieved and thankful nod. That poor boy had been at the whims of Iruma pretty much this entire time. Shuichi couldn’t even imagine what kind of things he had endured at her behest. As soon as the door closed she was upon him.

“Okay, shithead, what do you want? It better be good, or I’ll make you regret ever kneeling for me! U-unless you want to-”

“That’s absolutely wrong!”

…

Shuichi stepped out of the lab weakly, squinting in the sunlight. He clutched an odd bag tightly to his chest.

“And you’re suuuuure you can’t tell me who it’s for?” Miu called after him. “Come on, you know I’ll figure it out eventually. Just make it easier on yourself!”

“Aaaaabsolutely not,” Saihara groaned. “You got to test your crap on me, that’s what we agreed on. I’m leaving now.” Besides, it was almost time for his meeting with Ouma. He had somewhere to be. Ignoring the jeers from Miu, Shuichi made his way into the school building. Despite his exhaustion, the anticipation he felt growing in his chest was making him giddy. He headed down the stairs, nearly losing his footing a few times. He wanted to be ready for Kokichi when he got there.

It seemed like an eternity had passed before the clock struck two. Nervousness gripped Shuichi’s mind tightly. He thumbed through a book to keep himself as occupied as he could in the interim. Fortunately, he didn’t have to wait for long. With a loud creak one of the doors to the library opened just a crack. Saihara stood up a bit straighter, staying very quiet. Ouma’s head appeared in the doorway. The smaller boy looked around suspiciously for a moment before he caught sight of Shuichi. Once their eyes met he immediately grinned, slipping into the library and closing the door behind him.

“Oh darling~!” Kokichi called in a sing-song voice as he skipped over to Saihara’s side. “I missed you at work today!” What was this weird domestic role play energy he was putting off? Ouma grabbed Shuichi by the hips, pulling the two of them together. It seemed as though he had been planning more things to say, but he was thrown off by something, gasping as his fingers twisted into knots on Shuichi’s clothing. Saihara held up the book he had been reading to cover his mouth.

“What’s the matter?” he asked in a teasing voice. Kokichi was looking down with a deepening blush. “Oh, you noticed that, huh? Go on, why don’t you investigate?” Ouma didn’t waste any time sliding his hands down to Shuichi’s zipper, undoing his pants with an uncharacteristically nervous expression. Saihara himself was glad to be hiding himself behind his book. He could hardly breathe in his anticipation.

“Holy shit?” Ouma looked up with an open mouth. “Where’d you get a strap?!” He pulled at the detective’s waistband to reveal leather straps hugging his hips, securing in place a bright purple dildo that had until now been tucked down into his pants leg. It seemed he couldn’t help but touch it, causing Shuichi to laugh.

“Does it matter?” He really didn’t want to elaborate on what he had to do for Miu to get his hands on this. Luckily it seemed as though Ouma didn’t care too much. He was already dropping to his knees, pressing his face against Saihara’s thigh. Fuck, he was eager. Shuichi took a step back to brace himself against the bookshelf. Without thinking he reached out to grab Ouma’s hair, pulling him back. The supreme leader winced but still wore a huge grin.

“Ach- my apologies detective, did you want me to grovel first?” He gripped Shuichi’s hips, leaning forward to kiss his stomach. Saihara tossed his book to the floor, lifting his shirt up a bit, prompting a laugh from his partner. “Mmh. Let me suck it please?” He bit at the exposed skin around Shuichi’s hips. He jerked his hips a bit at the sudden pain but maintained his grip on Kokichi.

“You think you can take the whole thing?” The dildo that Miu had so generously provided him was unsurprisingly large. It had to be a good nine inches long. Seeing it next to Ouma’s face certainly made it look big anyways.

“There’s only one way to find out, isn’t there?” Ouma replied with a smirk. Shuichi roughly pulled his head back to line him up with the tip of the dildo.

“Then get to work.” Kokichi smiled as he opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue before sliding the dildo into his mouth. He didn’t look the least bit uncomfortable taking half of it right away, moving his head back and forth almost effortlessly. He maintained eye contact with Shuichi, giving him a sly wink. The detective was enjoying himself in a very different way. The psychological stimulation of Ouma sucking him off was incredible, but what really made it for him was the way the harness was pushing up against him. Each time Kokichi hit the back of his throat he would push back against the dildo, pressing it into Shuichi’s crotch. He hummed a bit, shifting his hips forward to line the harness up better with his clit. “You know, Ouma,” he said, pulling the other boy’s hair a bit, “I won’t fuck you with this unless you can swallow it all.”

Kokichi made a noise much like a whine and a gag at the same time. He pulled back until just the tip was in his mouth, saliva dripping down his chin in thick ropes. His hands moved to the body of the dildo, spreading his own spit down the length of it. Ouma seemed a bit more daunted now, his face a deeper shade of red. Without much warning he threw himself forward, making it barely past the halfway mark before his body jolted in a hard choke. He pulled away, coughing as more saliva dribbled out of his mouth. He had only a second to catch his breath before Shuichi pulled him back up, shoving the dildo into his half open mouth.

“You can do better than that!” he teased. “Don’t stop now!” Kokichi blinked a few tears out of his eyes but showed no sign of tapping out. He went back to the slow bob he had been doing before, taking deep breaths as he pushed the dildo deeper and deeper, bit by bit. Each time he gained a little more length his face would tense up, eyes watering as he held back chokes. Eventually he managed to take three fourths of it without much difficulty, but didn’t seem to make much progress after that. Shuichi was beginning to get sore holding his position. Not that he didn’t enjoy his current situation, but he was eager to move on to what else he had in mind. He moved his palm to the back of Kokichi’s head. Ouma seemed to know what was about to happen, because his eyes widened as he looked back up at the detective. “Here, how about a little help?”

With one swift movement Saihara pulled Ouma down to the base, feeling his head knock against his stomach. Kokichi let out a muffled groan, his hands gripping Shuichi’s legs tightly. He quickly pulled back with a loud gasp, coughing and sputtering. The detective finally let go of his hair, letting Ouma fall back onto the floor to cough. Shuichi gripped the bookshelf, standing very still while he listened to his partner catch his breath. Had he hurt him? Oh god he shouldn’t have done that. What was he thinking? Saihara kneeled down, about to speak when Kokichi cut him off.

“God damn, Shumai, I didn’t know you had it in you to boss me around like that!” He looked up with a big smile, tear streaks all down his face and saliva dripping down his chin and onto his clothes. “You’ve got some guts trying to control me, you know. You better not be trying to take over my top secret organization like that!” Ah, so he was okay. Shuichi couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, his expression softening.

“Ahah, I don’t think I knew I had it in me either.” He smiled to himself, the two of them falling into a comfortable silence. They locked eyes, and for a moment Saihara forgot everything. He forgot about the constant fear in the back of his mind, he forgot about the implications of what he was doing and what it would mean if anyone found out. All he knew right now was that this felt right. There was a warmth inside him that he didn’t know he had before, one that only came out when Ouma looked at him the way he was now. Wordlessly they met in a kiss, Kokichi slowly falling back to the floor with Saihara on top of him. Thoughtless, their hands met their partners’ bodies, touching each other in ways only the other knew they liked.

Shuichi found himself going south, sliding Ouma’s pants down to his ankles. His boxers went next, Kokichi shifting to kick both articles of clothing off to the side. Saihara put his fingers against Ouma’s lips, not even needing to tell him what to do next. The smaller boy immediately opened his mouth, dutifully lubing them up with his tongue. Saihara smiled as he used his other hand to grip Kokichi’s hip. He pulled his hand away from the smaller boy’s mouth to start loosening him up.

Ouma whined a bit, throwing his arms around Shuichi’s neck and pulling himself close to bury his face into the detective’s shoulder. Saihara fell forward, his free hand now bracing against the bookshelf. He pushed his face into Ouma’s scarf to bite at his neck as he fingered him. Kokichi was gasping and kicking his feet in the air.

“A-aah, come on, I’m ready enough,” Kokichi whined. He leaned back to look Saihara in the eyes. “You’ve caught me, detective, now interrogate me~” Shuichi bit his lip, breath catching in his throat. He was nervous. He wanted this so bad that his whole body was tingling, and yet at the same time he was so afraid he’d do something wrong that he almost didn’t even want to try. But it was too late to hesitate anymore. Ouma had already pulled away, standing up to stretch before turning and promptly knocking off an entire row of books from the shelf. Saihara sat in stunned silence as the books fell loudly to the floor around him. Kokichi snickered.

“Don’t tell me you need me to order you around now!” He leaned over, bracing his elbows on the empty shelf in front of him. He was looking back over his shoulder with a sly grin. “Of course, you’ve been doing my bidding this whole time. You’re so obsessed with me that all you can think about is fucking me, so why don’t you get to it already?” Shuichi sat agape for a second more before drawing in a quick breath and standing back up. He gripped the sides of Kokichi’s ass, spreading him open to line up the strap with his entrance. Ouma was pushing back against him, sliding his legs further apart. Shuichi took a deep breath. He’d already come this far, he couldn’t chicken out now. With all the courage he could gather, he thrust his hips forward, popping the head of his dildo inside of Kokichi.

Ouma gasped loudly, his knees buckling together. Shuichi could see him gripping the shelf tightly. Before Saihara could even ask if he was okay, Kokichi started to push back against the dildo, whining eagerly.

“Come on,” he sputtered under his breath. “I can take it, detective. So please…” Shuichi leaned down, pressing his chest against Kokichi’s back while he slid his hands under the smaller boy’s shirt. “Don’t make me wait for it..!” It wasn’t long before Ouma’s wish was granted. Saihara thrust his hips forward quickly, smacking squarely into Kokichi’s ass and burying the dildo as deeply as it could go. Ouma cried out, his voice cut off halfway as it turned into a whine. His head pressed against the shelves, hands balled up into tight fists.

“Holy fuck..!” he gasped, his whole body shaking. Shuichi couldn’t help but laugh, tightening his grip on Ouma’s thighs. He did it. He really, really did it. Without another word he started to move his hips, trying to think back to the way Kokichi moved when they had sex before. At first he went slow, pulling out as far as he could before pushing all the way back in. Ouma was only encouraging him with the noises he continued to make. Eventually Saihara fell into a steady rhythm, swapping between long, slow thrusts and short, fast ones. This seemed to be the right play, based on the gasping and moaning Kokichi was letting out at an increasing volume. Things were going better than Shuichi could have hoped for, and then he heard the door creak.

Oh shit. The detective froze, his entire body going cold. He could see the far door of the library opening. Ouma turned around as if to scold him for stopping, but it seemed that he heard it too, because his eyes went wide. The next few seconds seemed to last for hours. The door opened, slowly, slightly, and from the hall outside appeared the very unfortunate third student in the library: Kiibo. The robot boy looked around with a surprising urgency, his face lighting up when he noticed Shuichi. Great.

“Saihara-kun! There you are!” Kiibo stepped into the library with a smile. He obviously hadn’t seen Ouma behind the bookshelf, and Shuichi intended to keep it that way. “I’ve been looking all over for you!”

“Oh, r-really?” Shuichi laughed nervously, grabbing a book from the shelf and holding it up like he was reading it. “What for?”

“Well... “ Kiibo stopped a ways away, seemingly distracted by looking around at the shelves. “When I went back into Miu’s lab she asked me to come find you and ask how well her invention was working. She was very insistent that I find you right away!” Shuichi glanced down to see Kokichi holding back laughter. Why wasn’t he surprised. Of course Iruma would pull something like this. He took a step forward, bottoming out inside of Ouma to shut him up.

“I see.” He smiled while Ouma squirmed beneath him. “Well, you can tell her it works great, thank you.” Kiibo smiled, starting to walk forward again.

“Ah, wonderful! I was wondering, what exactly-”

“Stop!” Shuichi blurted his words out before he had time to think. Kiibo looked startled, but his command had worked. “I- there’s a big mess over here! Lots of books on the floor. Don’t want you to step on them.” Saihara smiled awkwardly, holding up the book in his hand. Kiibo seemed to think about this for a moment before taking a step back.

“Oh…” He sounded disappointed. In any other situation, Saihara would have felt bad, but he also wasn’t nine inches deep inside their most hated classmate’s ass most of the time.

“I don’t mean it like that, Kiibo,” Shuichi said, backpedaling a bit. “I’m sorry. I’m just… in the middle of something right now. You understand, right?”

“I see. Like when you walked in on my repairs earlier!” Kiibo had no idea how close to the mark he was with that connection. He seemed to be brightening up already.

“Right! Exactly!” Shuichi nodded very enthusiastically. “I need to get back to it, but let Miu know her invention is working out just fine for me, alright? And close the door on your way out?” Kiibo was smiling again, clearly feeling happy that he was being given a new (and undoubtedly important) task.

“Of course, Saihara-kun! I’ll let her know right away!” With a little wave Kiibo was off, hurrying out of the library and diligently closing the door behind him. After a few moments of silence the two boys broke out in laughter. Shuichi pulled out, collapsing with his back against the bookshelf.

“Holy shit!” Kokichi had his hand over his eyes, laying on the floor with his feet in the air. “Hahaha! Oh my god! That was so dumb!”

“I can’t believe Miu sent him after me!” Saihara added, smacking his leg. “She totally wanted to catch me getting fucked!”

“She did!!” Ouma was tearing up now, wiping away the moisture from his face. “What a bitch!” The two of them laughed together for a minute until the adrenaline of the situation passed. Saihara shook his head, getting up onto his knees to reach for Ouma’s pants.

“You know we can’t stay here, right?” he started, tossing Kokichi’s clothes onto his chest. “I’m sure she’ll come running the second Kiibo tells her where I am.”

“Oh, of course.” Ouma wiggled back into his boxers. “We need to split up, if she sees us both on the same floor she’ll get the right idea.” Shuichi nodded, trying to tuck his dildo into his pants leg as seamlessly as he could.

“Honestly, I don’t think she knows I’m trans. I think she’s expecting to see me getting pegged.” He said this with a laugh, adjusting his shirt and straightening out his uniform. He helped Ouma up off the floor, his expression falling. “Sorry we had to stop so suddenly.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it, detective.” Kokichi drew close, clasping Saihara’s hands. He had a sly grin on his face. “You aren’t the only one who was busy this morning!” Shuichi felt Ouma press something into his hand. When he glanced down at his palm he could hardly believe what he saw.

“No way. This isn’t..?”

“Oh, it is.”

“How… how did you get this?”

Kokichi laughed, and Shuichi knew he wasn’t going to be getting an answer. The shorter boy leaned in to kiss Saihara’s neck, and whispered sweetly in his ear:

“Meet me there in half an hour, detective. Understand?”

Shuichi started to smile.

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! I know it's been a while but I finally finished this chapter. There's just one more chapter to go before I wrap things up, and I hope I can get it done soon so I can share it with you all!! Once again, thank you so much to everyone for all of their sweet and supportive comments, I go back and read them all the time! I hope you're all doing well, and I'll be back soon with one final chapter for you!


End file.
